The Phoenix is ReBorn
by LolliGurlz
Summary: After her parents died, Rin Kagani if forced to live with her brother, Rinto. Three years later Rinto rapes her causing her life to spiral out of control and in more ways then you think. Now with her life on the line, Rin must learn to trust an angel who's vowed to protect her at all costs from the demons who seek to destroy her. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

** My friend and I were reading a bunch of M-rated stories and she asked me to write one. So here's my first attempt at writing a M rated story. Before you read remember '...' = a character's thoughts. I have no clue how I thought of this story and if you think this first chapter is lame, wait for the next cause I started it and it sounds so much better than this one. I hope you enjoy and please review n.n**

* * *

Rin POV

"I'm home Rinto," I called for him after I closed the door behind me. In my hands I held the groceries he asked me to get on my way home from school and I placed them down on the kitchen counter. With my hands I opened up the fridge and began throwing in all the perishable items and then placed the oranges into a glass bowl on the table. He always had me buy a ton of them since they were his favorite fruit.

After all that I still hadn't seen Rinto, so I began searching the downstairs area of his house. I checked his room, the living room, porch, back yard, but I couldn't find Rinto anywhere. His keys were hung up on the key hanger and his wallet was on the table. Normally when I got home, he was here and he'd have me make dinner. But now he was nowhere in sight. "If you're not here then I'm going to go do homework."

I walked up the staircase to the second floor. I threw my backpack down on my floor, spilling out my textbooks, and collapsed on my bed. The soft cushion felt so nice under my body. From behind me I heard the sound of footsteps. I tried to get up and see who it was, but someone grabbed my wrists and held then tightly behind my back. Whoever it was they were strong enough to push me into the bed so I was immobilized. They tied a rope tightly, locking my hands together and threw me like a doll so I was right side up on my bed. A tall guy with dark blond hair, which was pinned like mine and dark blue eyes, looked back at me.

"Oh little Rinny, I didn't know you were home," he exclaimed as he gently caressed my face with his cold hand. "Now are you ready?"

"No," I snapped at him. I tried to lunge off the bed, but Rinto held my tied up wrists down and I fell back. He smiled at me deviously.

"Oh quite being such a bitch and enjoy it," he pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket. He held it up to my neck. The tip of the blade was pressed up against me, but I knew he wasn't going to kill me; he'd rather have me alive. Instead he used it to cut my tank top, exposing my body to him. He then used the knife to cut my bra, revealing my breasts. He ran his tongue over each of them causing me to shutter.

He pulled my hair back, revealing my neck, which I'd wrapped in a bandage so no one saw the scars covering it. He ripped the bandage off and ran his cold fingers over my neck, pressing on the scars.

"Rinny, how do you feel about me placing a fresh mark on you?" He climbed over my body, holding my wrists together with one hand.

"Rinto," I whimpered. "Don't."

But it was too late; once he started he didn't stop. He began kissing my neck, running his tongue over the marks, biting the skin. There were moments when it felt as if he'd sunk fangs into me and I noticed blood trickling down my neck. Then with his knife he began scraping the partially healed scars causing my eyes to well up full of tears.

"Stop pretending like you hate it!" he hissed at me before he licked up the blood. "You taste delicious as always."

The scent of his cologne was all over me now and I hated it. I hated being related to him, being forced to live with him after my parents died in that car crash. Ever since they died I was forced to live with Rinto since he's my 'legal guardian' according to my parent's will. Once he got full control over me, he began harassing me. Lately it's gotten worse and turned into him touching me.

"Get off me," I muttered as I tried to kick him anywhere; shins, face, balls, but he was too strong for me to knock off.

"It's useless my little Rinny. You're mine and I will take you for myself. You are mine."

He placed his finger down there and began pulling it in through my panties. "It's no fun with these on," he mumbled before he pulled them off with his mouth and spit them out onto the floor. "Much better."

He kept sliding them in and out, but once he went in too far he noticed something causing him to grin slyly at me. He leaned up and whispered in my ear, "My, my dear sister you're still a virgin. Well I guess I'll have to change that."

"No Rinto!"

* * *

~Two Weeks Later~

"Rin are you okay?" Miku asked as she knocked on the door of the stall I was in at the girls' bathroom. I ran in there after vomiting for the fifth time today.

"Do you think I am?" I replied as I opened the door and turned on the sink to wash my hands. Miku looked at me, concerned, she seemed to always look out for me and that's why we were such close friends. Just not close enough for me to tell her what happened between Rinto and me.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"I probably should," I exclaimed as we walked down the hallway into the nurses' office. Miku held the door open as we walked into the school's infirmary. "Meiko sensei I think I'm sick."

Meiko got up from her desk and placed a hand on my forehead. "Rin you don't have a fever."

"I've had really bad headaches, been vomiting and getting really bad cramps. I've no clue how I got sick."

Meiko had me sit down and she asked Miku to go back to class. I felt so lonely without Miku there, but Meiko was really nice to me whenever I came in. She sat down at her desk and began looking up something on her computer. "Rin I'm filling in an online survey to determine what's wrong with you. Does that sound okay?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"First question, what are your symptoms?"

"Head ache, vomiting and cramps."

"Next, when did you last get your period?"

"Last week."

"And finally have you been sexually active at all?"

I couldn't tell her what Rinto did to me. Then the school would call him and he'd probably end up in jail for a few years. But once he'd get out he'd come for me. "Yes, but it was a few weeks ago."

Meiko pressed enter on her key board and waited for the results. When her computer made a small beep sound she read it over and handed me a small box. "Rin take this and go into the bathroom over there."

She pushed me into the room and that's when I looked down at the box, pregnancy test. 'No. Rinto could have.' I followed the instructions and waited. I felt tears roll down the sides of my cheeks. 'This can't be happening to me!'

* * *

The nurse let me leave early after she saw what a mess I turned into. When I opened the front door I ran into my bedroom, crying. I began punching at the pillows and throwing them against the wall. Through the wall I heard Rinto talking to someone on the phone.

"Yes I'll make sure nothing bad happens to her. Don't worry Meiko, Rin will be fine."

I heard him hang up the phone and then he came into my room. He glared at me, full of hatred and disgust. "How is it Rinny the first time I rape you, you get pregnant? And wow you're only sixteen. What a shame."

"It's all your fault you bastard!" I yelled, throwing a pillow at his face.

He lunged at me, pushing my wrists up against the wall behind my bed. "You listen to me Rin. If you tell anyone who the father is then you'll pay for it. I won't allow you to get an abortion so you better be ready for it."

I nodded my head and carefully Rinto let me go and I fell limp on my bed.

* * *

~Five Months Later~

"Rin Kagani will you please come with me," the nurse called for me. I tiredly climbed out of my chair and followed her into the room, with Rinto behind me. The nurse had me lie down on the bed and she began the ultra sound. Rinto held my hand as he faked being a caring older brother.

"So Rin have you been feeling alright?"

"Yeah."

"Good. No injuries."

"None what so ever." Ever since Rinto found out, he wasn't harassing me. This made me think by to when he told me not to abort the baby. 'Why Rinto do you want me to go through with this?'

"Well Rin you seem to be perfectly fine and your baby's healthy too."

"That great Rin," Rinto smiled at me. It felt so fake seeing him happy. It almost made me want to smack him.

The nurse looked over at Rinto then me. "Are you siblings?"

"Yes," I replied. "He's my older brother."

"Rin," the nurse asked. "Why don't you ever bring the baby's father with you?"

I had no clue how to answer that. I couldn't mention Rinto or else he'd hurt me when we got home.

Rinto stood up and lied by saying, "Rin was with a guy and he left her. It's really hard for her to deal with it, so that's why I come with her."

"Oh Rin you have such a nice brother," the nurse complimented Rinto.

"Thanks."

* * *

Once we got home from the hospital Rinto ushered me into my bed room. He hadn't said anything to me since we got in the car and drove home. Rinto's stone cold expression caused me to fear him once again. By the time we got home it was late at night, and a full moon shone in the sky. While I was sitting shot gun in Rinto's car he looked up at the moon. I then noticed small glints of red in his eyes that I never noticed before.

When he brought me to my room I heard his cell phone go off.

"Rin I got to go. I'll be back later," and with that he locked the door behind him.

Now I was stuck in my room. I sat down on my bed and began looking out the window. Outside I saw a human shadow walk towards the woods in the back of our house. A group of other shadows came out of the forest and surrounded the other. Then suddenly they changed. Their bodies contorted into some type of animal and they fled into the woods.

"What the heck was that?" I exclaimed.

Carefully I opened the window and took out the screen. Under my window was a small porch that I landed on. Before following them into the woods I took the flashlight Rinto kept on the porch. I flicked the switch before going after them. The deeper I wandered, the darker the sky became. No longer was I able to see color, everything was black and white.

When I looked around me, every inch of the forest seemed the same. Tall skeleton-like trees, bare with no leaves, surrounded me wherever I went. However one thing that changed was a sudden glow of red light. Curiously I wandered towards it. A group of pitch black wolves began to circle me. Each of them snarling and lashing their fangs at me. I stood there with no ability to move, it felt someone had taken over my body. I tried to move my legs, but they were stuck to the ground.

"Help!" I cried, but I knew no one would find me. Maybe dead, but never alive. Tears streamed down my face and stained my cold cheeks. One of the wolves came closer to me, placing its paws on my body; knocking me to the ground. Another one pushed it away and began to sniff me. I felt my heart rate rise the closer it got to me. 'Please don't kill me. Please someone find me.'

Then I felt something dig into me. Almost like two sharp needles piecing my skin. I looked up and noticed the wolf's mouth stained with crimson blood. Near my jean pocket I noticed two holes, surrounded in blood. I placed my hand over the holes and lifted my hand up to the light of the moon. My fingers too were stained with the rich scarlet color I knew was my blood.

My body became weak quickly and my eyes could no longer stay open. I saw a boy with pure white angel wings running towards me. He was crying out of his pale blue eyes and then wrapped his arms around me.

'Is this heaven?'

* * *

**So for the first chapter, what do you think? I promise there are more supernatural parts throughout the rest of the story so just hold one. Please review, even if you hated it. **

**Questions:**

**Is Rin dead?**

**and**

**Who do you think the angel is? (I hope it isn't too hard to guess :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Readers. Here's the second chapter of The Phoenix is Re Born (formerly called Life or Re Birth, but I started the hate the title). Thank you to the 5 people who reviewed and the others who've read it. remember please R&R and I hope you enjoy :)**

**'...'= a character's thoughts**

**_'...'_ = telepathic conversation**

* * *

Rin POV

My eyes fluttered open, leaving the calm, white, empty nothingness of my so-called heaven behind. Colors began to appear in front of me, proving I wasn't dead, maybe? Cautiously I examined the room and realized I was in the hospital once again. The room was a pale yellow with no windows, just a large wooden door. I was tucked tightly into a bed with sky blue sheets and three pillows supporting my back. On the nightstand next to me lay my phone with only two bars left. A strange machine was recording my heart rate and beeped every few seconds. I placed my right hand up to my forehead and notice my high fever. At the same time my body began to shiver rapidly.

'How did I end up here? Last thing I remember was being attacked in the woods. I thought I was dead. How am I alive?'

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. With my left hand I tried to pin point where it was coming from, but someone was holding it. Next to me sat a boy with blond hair, tied up in a small pony tail, with cerulean eyes. He seemed happy that I'd awakened, but didn't say anything to me. He seemed so familiar to me. But I don't ever remember meeting him. 'The angel? No that's impossible! There no such thing.'

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked me, placing his hand up against my cheek; which instantly burned up. He grazed my face and then my neck, applying small amounts of pressure to the scars. I nodded my head and he continued to stay by me. The door knob turned and a doctor in a long white lab coat entered, holding a clipboard. He had black framed glasses surrounding his dark blue eyes and walked over to my right side. He felt my forehead and wrote down a few notes before speaking.

"I'm Doctor Kaito Shion, I've cared for you since you arrived here in the middle of the night. Rin Kagani, how do you feel?"

I wanted to tell him I felt fine, but that wasn't the case. "My stomach," I muttered in pain as I pointed to it. Kaito pulled up my shirt slightly so I could see my entire waist wrapped up in bandages. Dried blood stained the pure white cloth.

"I'll call a nurse to give you more pain relieving medication," he exclaimed as he pressed a button on the wall.

A woman entered the room with a few syringes lying on tray. I felt my stomach drop. I hated needles! I remember every single time my doctor ever had to give me a booster shot I'd always start freaking out. Kaito picked one of them up and flicked it with his finger. Without any warning he dug it into a vein on my arm. I was in too much pain to scream, and instead let my body become limp on the bed. "Don't wory Rin, it will kick in a few minutes."

I nodded my head as I sunk back into the pillows behind me.

"Excuse me," Kaito said, pointing to the guy, "But can I talk to Rin alone?"

"Sure," he assured Kaito. He pulled back the hair in front of my ear and whisper, "I won't leave you here. I'll be waiting outside."

And with that he left me alone with Kaito. Once the door shut closed Kaito sat down at the seat next to me. He adjusted his glasses as he read the notes on his clipboard.

"Rin Kagani-."

"What happened to me?"

"Well that boy Len, if I remember his name correctly, found you and brought you here. He told us he found you like this. You lost a great deal of blood after being attacked by some type of animal, but were able to fix that. Also the puncture wounds to your abdomen are healing nicely. Some of your organs were damaged, but we were able to fix that. No internal bleeding, which is very good. You're very lucky to have survived. Len found you just in time."

I felt so relieved, nothing life threatening had happened. The only thing that would be different was a few scars here and there, but besides that everything would be exactly the same. Then I remember that one thing I'd forgotten about. 'Wait what about?'

"Rin, the only thing we couldn't do was save your baby. We're terribly sorry."

I felt my whole body heat up instantly. The heart rate monitor began to beep quicker than before. I felt my world begin to spiral out of control. My head began to feel light and heavy at the same time. I tried to stop myself from crying, but it was impossible. There was no way to stop. Tears streamed down my face and fell on the blankets. They rolled down over my lips, their salty taste filling my mouth.

"No. No. No," I began to chant holding my hands over my ears. "You're lying!"

"Rin you have to relax," Kaito tried to get me to calm down, but there was nothing he could do. He pressed the button on the wall once again. The nurse rushed through the door, with the boy who saved me behind her.

"What's happening to her?" Len gasped as he reached for my hand and held it up to his chest.

"She is in a lot of pain and is now entering a traumatic state of mind. Nurse please give me the anesthesia."

And with that my world went blank once again.

* * *

Len POV

As I waited for the doctor to let me back in to stay with Rin I heard a loud cry from inside the room. My head immediately looked up to the door, but since its window was covered by a curtain I couldn't see a thing, only shadows. Then a nurse came swiftly running down the hallway holding another tray with different medications. She stared at the door and knocked her hip against it, but couldn't get it open.

"Please open the door for me," she exclaimed with her hands full. "The doctor needs them immediately."

I pushed the door open and felt my heart sink. Rin was sitting up in her bed, crying violently, her eyes red and puffy. She was covering her ears with her hands, shaking her head back and forth. The doctor was holding her shoulders, trying to get her to calm down, but it was useless. I pulled her left hand off her ear and held it up my heart. I felt her hand become cold quickly and she fell back lifelessly.

"What's happening to her?" I asked frantically.

"She is in a lot of pain and is now entering a traumatic state of mind. Nurse please give me the anesthesia."

He stuck the needle into her right arm and slowly her eyes shut. The last of her tears rolled down her pale pink cheeks. I wiped them off her cheeks before they stained her fair skin.

Once Rin fell asleep, the doctor allowed me to stay with her. When I sat down, I continued to hold her hand. Different nurses periodically entered the room to check on her, but that was it. No one was visiting Rin in the hospital, no friends or family. She lay there so quietly, not making a sound. Her chest rising out of the blankets with each breath she took. I let go of her hand and placed it up on her forehead, thankfully her fever finally went down.

Out of the silence I heard Rin's phone begin to beep so I walked over to her phone. She had one bar left and it was flickering. I then realized if I was going to get either of her parents here I needed to call them, before her phone died. As I quickly flipped through her contacts and found her house number. I called it and some guy named Rinto picked up.

"Is this the Kagani residence?"

"Yes, and who is this? You're not Rin."

"Rin's in the hospital. Will you please come?"

He assured me he'd come as soon as possible. I waited for a bit for him to show up, but there was no sign of him. The digital clock began beeping next to me, 12:00. A nurse came in and asked me to leave. Outside her room I waited for Rinto and then went down the hall towards the vending machine. I hadn't eaten since Rin came in last night so I was starving. There were different drinks such as, soda, juice, and flavored water. I slipped in a dollar and purchased a bottle of banana juice. When the machine dropped it, someone took it out before I did. He reminded me of an older looking guy version of Rin. However he had red glints in his eyes.

"Ew banana!" he exclaimed as he threw it at me. I caught the glass bottle before it hit the floor and shattered. He walked towards Rin's room and quietly I followed him so he didn't notice me. Or at least I thought he wouldn't notice me.

_'Stop following me,_'he yelled at me telepathically.

_'No. Why's a demon in the hospital_?'

'_I could ask you the same thing, angel_.'

I felt my head begin to ache. '_Fine I'll leave you alone. Go enjoy your life_.'

* * *

Rin POV

"Hey Rinny," a too familiar voice cooed. "How's my sweet little sister?"

When I opened my eyes Len was gone and Rinto was in his place. He was sitting in Len's spot, holding my hand. I tried to yank my wrist away, but it was no use. Rinto's grip was too strong. He slammed it up against the head-board. With my other hand I tried to slap him, but it was attached to the IV. With his hand he grazed my face.

"Where? How did you get here?"

"What Rin, you missed me," he scoffed as he ran his hands over my body, touching every inch of it.

"Get off me-!" I screamed, but he covered my mouth before I finished.

His eyes glared at me angrily causing me to shutter. His hand became tighter around my mouth making it hard to breathe. However I was able to open my mouth and I bit him. He ripped both his hands away and examined the wound. His blood wasn't any shade of red; instead it was black like the night sky. He stared at the mark and slowly it healed as if I'd never attacked him. His eyes changed to a scarlet red and skin instantly became pale.

"Rinto, what the hell are you?"

He laughed slyly at my question. "Oh little Rinny, haven't you ever seen a demon before?"

'Demon? Rinto's a demon?'

He lunged at me, grabbing my body and pushing me up against another wall. His fingers wrapped around my limbs and squeezed them forcefully. Then the same sensation that caused my legs to freeze last night kept me held up. Rinto dropped his hands from my arms and wrapped them around my neck. Not only was he choking me, but with his nails he began scraping the scars.

"Help-!" I tried to call out, but my voice became weak. I'm seriously the luckiest girl in the world.

"Oh my dear Rinny," Rinto exclaimed. "No one's going to save you. Now just let me take your soul-."

"Get off her!" Someone yelled, pushing Rinto to the ground. He had pure white wings emerging out of his back. Then I looked at his face, 'Len.'

"Oh look Rinny, an angel came to your rescue. How sweet?"

"Leave her alone!"

"You see that's impossible for she's mine."

Rinto kicked Len off him in the stomach. With a flick of his wrist Rinto somehow created a scythe and began to swing it at Len. Len dodged each attack and then created a sword. The two began slashing at each other, both of them inhumanly strong and fast. The sound of weapons clashing filled my head along with my heart racing. Rinto swung the hook of the scythe around Len's neck causing a little stream of white liquid to pour out of the wound.

"You know you can't kill an angel right?"

"I know that," Rinto sneered. "I'm just hoping to get the Phoenix to come save you. She always comes to save her little angels."

'What the heck are they talking about? Am I dreaming or something because I'm pretty sure there's no such thing as angels, demons or phoenixes. Maybe the doctor just gave me a lot of medicine so I'm looped or something? '

Then I felt my mind blank out for the millionth time.

* * *

Len POV

The demon had the scythe close to my neck; Rin was hanging as he held her up against the wall. Slowly I felt the demon possessing my body, making me immobile. My hand released the sword and it dropped to the floor, its metal blade clanking against the tile floor. His power began to surpass mine, and I knew if he got to my head then I'd lose.

"Len," a voice called as the elegant phoenix flew out of Rin and towards me. She pulled me away from the demon's blade and stepped in front of me. Rinto stabbed her causing her to fall back into my arms; a glow of orange light appeared from the open gash. She seemed weak, but I knew she'd heal. "Len listen to me," she whispered. "Take the girl away from here."

Her body turned into a golden wind and began to surround Rin. Both the demon and I watched as the light sunk into Rin's body. Once Rinto saw that Rin had absorbed the power of the phoenix he immediately darted towards her, however I threw my sword at the collar of his shirt and it pinned him to the wall.

"You son of a bitch angel!"

"I get that a lot from demons," I retorted. "It doesn't mean a thing."

Carefully and swiftly I scooped Rin up in my arms and realized I had no way of escape besides the door. So I lifted up the scythe and cut a hole in the wall. I spread out my wings before taking off and leaving. My wings as they moved caused the ruble in the room to cover the area. Pieces of plaster wall crumbled creating a smoke behind me. As I flew through the air I felt a tug on my shirt. Rin had just woken up in my arms. She seemed so weak and tired. She clutched tightly onto my shirt as if she thought I'd let her go.

"If you're scared than don't look down," I reassured her as I held her closer to me.

"That's not what I'm afraid of," she exclaimed. "What just happened?"

"I'll explain one we get back to my house. "

"You better."

"I will."

* * *

**Ooh now I've brought in angels and demons, not to mention the phoenix. Please review, even if you think the story sucks.**

**Questions:**

**Is Len going to tell Rin what happened?**

**Is Rin going to open up to Len and tell him everything? (by everything I mean Rinto raping her, her getting pregnant, etc.)**

**and**

**What just happened?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Readers. Sorry for the late update, I've had extreme writer's block for the past few days. Thanks for the reviews and followers I really appreciate it :) Before you read remember. . . **

**'...' = a character's thoughts**

**_'...'_ = telepathic conversation  
**

**Hope you enjoy n.n**

* * *

Rin POV

Once the hospital or any people were no longer in sight, Len began to speed up carelessly. His wings flapped gently causing a light breeze to brush up against my skin as we moved through the crisp fall air swiftly. The smell of sap from all the trees bellow us surrounded me. All I could see was the multi-colored tops of trees until I noticed the brown roof of a house in the middle of the woods. Carefully Len began to dive down towards the front of the building. He dodged to branches and landed at the doorway of what I assumed was his house.

When his feet were firmly planted on the ground he placed me down. His hand ran over my body causing me to blush. Out of his pocket he pulled out a small silver key and unlocked the door. As I looked around I noticed how simple the place looked. The living room wasn't really crowded with furniture, just a table and a couch. The kitchen wasn't too old fashioned and seemed really modern for a house in the middle of nowhere.

"My sister's room is upstairs," Len pointed to the wooden staircase. "I can get you some of her clothes, unless you want to be in a hospital gown."

"That would be great," I replied. "Should I go with you?"

"If you want I guess."

Quietly I followed him through his house. All the doors were closed except for one all the way down the hall. The room wasn't too extravagant, just a bed, dresser and a desk. On the bed lay a yellow cell phone and it began to ring.

"Neru," Len called. "Your phone is ringing again."

"Aw thanks Lenny," A girl with long blonde hair in a side pony tail smiled before snatching her phone. Then she began to talk, and talk, and talk, completely ignoring us as we waited in her room.

'Isn't she slightly freaked out by the fact her brother brought some random stranger into their house? My brother hates it if I bring anyone home.'

When she finally hung up her phone she came back into the room. She first glanced over at Len then me. Her brown eyes surveyed every inch of me and I turned my head so I faced Len. He seemed really nervous.

"Len," she glared at her brother as she crossed her arms. "Who is she?"

"Uh. Um. She is-."

"I'm his… friend?"

Neru turned back to Len. "Where did you meet her? You don't even go to school here."

"It's a long story Neru and I don't feel like telling it. Anyways Rin's going to be living with us for a while so I was wondering if she could borrow some of your clothes since she couldn't bring anything with her."

"Yeah sure Len," she replied. "Wait! A while? Len did you get her pregnant?"

I felt my cheeks burn up instantly. "No he didn't and I'm not pregnant at all. I'm just a regular sixteen year old girl-," I began to rant.

"That's nice," Neru interrupted me. "Well Len she have whatever she needs. I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Bye Neru."

He turned back to me after hearing the door close shut. "Rin pick out some clothes and then jump into a shower. The bathroom's down the hall on the right. I'll get you some clean bandages to cover up the wound with-."

"No," I stomped my foot on the wooden floor beneath me.

"What?"

"You said you'd explain what happened," He rolled his eyes and turned as if he was about to walk out the door. "Why my brother is a 'demon' and you are an 'angel'."

"Fine," he came back into the room and sat down on the bed. He ushered me to sit next to him and I cautiously did so. "I'm an angel from heaven, Len Kagamine. I, along with some other angels, was sent by the Heavenly Council to protect people from the demons. Your brother was one of my targets, but the demons got to him before me and I'm sorry about that."

He seemed sincere and mournful. Well if he knew what Rinto was really like, he'd have a different reaction.

"My brother was always a stupid ass-hole, it's not like the demons really got anything worth wild out of it."

"Yes they did. More or less they almost did."

"What did they almost get?"

"The Phoenix. To you and other humans it may be a myth, however it is what allows us angels to be immortal. Demons are mortal and that's why they want its power, to become superior."

"Wait hold on," I interjected. "How does my brother becoming a demon help them get the Phoenix?"

Len began toying with his fingers. His breath became heavier as his nerves seemed to be getting the best of him. He turned so he faced me. He reached for my hands and clutched them tightly. I felt my body warm up as I looked into his worried eyes.

"Len," I mumbled. "What is it?"

"Rin," he sighed. "I have no clue how to tell you this, but you're the Phoenix!"

I felt a hard thump in my head and all my blood run into my head.

"You fell unconscious at the hospital and somehow it released your power."

"Okay I've gone through enough today. There no such thing as angels, demons or a Phoenix. I just want to go home and live a normal life. Is that too much to ask for?"

Len tried to get me to calm down and slowly I did, my breathing became lighter. "No it isn't too much and I know this must be shocking. But Rin right now I need you to focus for me. Rin have you ever had an almost near death experience? You don't have to tell me it, just think about that day."

* * *

I was thirteen when my parents died and I was in the car with them that night. We were going to see some show and we' just had dinner. My parents ordered wine and had too much. I begged them not to drive and that we should just wait, but they assured me they were fine. Why did I believe them?

On the highway my mom switched lanes, hitting a truck. It rolled over onto our car. As it was about to crush me something caused me to blank out and when I woke up I was alive, but not my parents. Something had saved me. I always thought it was one of my parents, but now I know it was the Phoenix.

* * *

"Yeah."

"When you blanked out, your conscious made a deal with the Phoenix. She gave you life and now you're her."

* * *

Once I finished my shower I wrapped my body up in an orange towel. The fresh bandages were placed on the edge of the sink and I carefully wrapped up the area. I couldn't really bare to look at it, but when I caught sight of it I nearly vomited. After I carefully slipped on some of Neru's clothes that I'd chosen, a tan crop top sweater with a grey tank top underneath and a matching grey skirt. With my towel I dried my hair and brushed it out before adding the clips and my favorite bow headband.

I walked down the stairs and saw Len in the kitchen, cooking something. He placed down a bowl of arugula salad with cut up tangerines on it and next a bowl of pasta with mushrooms and some other vegetables. The wooden table was set with clean white dishes and shimmering pieces of silverware.

"You made this?"

"No, Neru did."

"She's an angel too?"

"Yeah. Oh and if you don't want to eat this it's okay. I'm sure we have other food besides this."

"No it's nice."

I sat down across from Len and I began to eat slowly. I wasn't really hungry, mostly tired and stressed out. With my fork I took a few bites of food, but I didn't take a lot. Len did the same. We were completely silent and the long dining room table didn't help. I kind of wanted to start a conversation, but I had no clue how or what to say.

'Why is it so hard?'

'_What's hard Rin?'_

I looked up from my plate and noticed Len smiling at me, his fingers intertwined as his chin rested on them.

'_What the heck Len! Are you reading my mind or something?'_

'_Yeah angels have telepathic abilities.'_

'_Great, just great.'_

When we finished Len and I sat down on the couch. I leaned my head up against the arm rest with my feet up on Len's knees. Randomly he stood up, causing my feet to fall, and began unbuttoning his shirt. Starting from the bottom and working his way up to his collar. It wasn't hot or anything in the room, but once I saw his firm chest slowly become visible I felt steam puff out of my ears. But after he took it off his wings appeared and spread out around him, stretching.

"That feels so much better," Len sighed as he plopped back on the couch. "Rin what is it?"

"Uh nothing."

The clock rang behind us, 11:00, as I yawned. My eyes felt heavy and I leaned over to my right side, falling on Len's shoulder. He got up again and went into a closet. When he came back in his hands were some blankets. He covered me with them and then turned off the light.

"You need some sleep. Tomorrow I start training you."

'Training?'

* * *

**Please Review even if you hated the chapter and give suggestions for up coming chapters, so I have less writer's block. **

**Questions:**

**What does Len mean by 'training'?**

**and**

**What do you think of Rin and Len's relationship so far? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Readers. Here's chapter four. I'm going to apologize in advance in case if my information on pregnancy is wrong. I'm a teenager, I'm not going to know all of this stuff, that's what Google is for. **

**Anyways thank you to all my readers, you inspire me to keep writing this story. Please review when you finish reading and enjoy n.n**

* * *

Rin POV

"Hey Rin," Miku exclaimed with her hands full as I pushed open the door to the next store she wanted to visit, "Why aren't you buying anything? You're making me feel greedy."

Miku and I were wandering through a shopping mall downtown. In her hands she held five bags full of new garments she recently purchased from some of our favorite stores. Shopping was becoming a torture for me, but I was putting on a happy face for Miku. Her parents got her a debt card for her birthday and she wanted to spend all her money shopping with me.

We went into different stores and every time I passed something I wanted or Miku said I'd look cute in I wanted to tell her the reason why I wouldn't try anything on. I really did, but I couldn't tell her. It was hard enough explaining to her that I was dating her twin brother, Mikuo. But this would be impossible to explain to her. How would she react? Would she shun me?

I wanted to scream; 'It's because I'm pregnant,' and already I could see the signs. A few days ago I had to get new bras because none of my old ones fit anymore. The lady who measured me exclaimed that I'd gone from a B-cup up to a D-cup in a matter of months. My old clothes began to feel tight around my body so I wore high rise skirts and pants to attempt to conceal my growing abdomen.

"I'm saving up my money for a new phone," I lied. "Since the I Phone 4S just came out I decided I wanted to get one."

"Oh, alright. You sure you don't want to borrow any money? It could be like an early birthday present."

"My birthday is in four months. It's okay Miku."

Miku was getting tired after all the walking we'd done so she asked if I wanted to come over. Quickly I called Rinto to ask him and he said it was fine, as long as I came home before five because he had to take me to the doctor for an ultra sound.

"Rinto said its fine."

So then we began walking back to Miku's house to relax for a bit. Half way there I began to feel sleepier than usual and I begged Miku to go on the train, but she replied that she needed to lose those extra pounds she gained by walking. I wanted to tell her she had nothing to complain about, but I couldn't.

Once we finally arrived at her house, Miku unlocked the front door and we both rushed up into her room. As we darted down the hall I noticed Mikuo's door was open. I had no idea if he was here or not so I peeked into the room. Miku turned back and grabbed me by my arm, dragging me into her neatly organized room.

She threw all of the bags into her closet and closed it shut. I sat down on her soft bed and lay back so my head hung over the edge. My hands rested on my chest, rising up and down as I breathed.

"Miku," I asked, staring up at the ceiling. "Is Mikuo home?"

"Shouldn't you know where your boyfriend is?"

"Shouldn't you know where your brother is?"

Miku sat down next to me as I rolled up so I was sitting too. We were both silent until we heard someone else open the door.

"Miku, I'm home," I heard from downstairs.

"Mikuo I'm upstairs," Miku exclaimed. "And I can't hear you."

Mikuo wandered up the stairs and into Miku's room. He turned so he leaned against the door frame. When he turned to face us he instantly walked over towards me. Cautiously I stood up as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me in tightly, my stomach pressing against his hard chest. I wanted to gasp or cry out in pain, but then they'd both know.

"Hey," escaped his lips after kissing me. Behind us we heard Miku gasping and we turned around.

"PDA!" she yelled at us, but we just laughed it off.

"I guess I'll leave you guys alone," Mikuo exclaimed. "See you later Rin."

As he left he closed the door behind him and I plopped back onto the bed. Once I could no longer hear Mikuo walking away I turned to face Miku.

"Miku."

"Yeah, Rin? What is it?"

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

As I tried to fraise in my head how to explain it, I felt something pressed up against my body. Almost as if it was instinct my hand rushed to that spot. Tears rolled down my cheeks out of shock and when I looked up, I knew Miku figured it out.

"Rin, no you can't be-."

"I am," I cut her off before she could say it. She leaned forward so she was crying into my shoulder. Her tears stained my yellow tank top and carefully I placed a hand on her back, patting gently. Slowly she backed away and began wiping her tears.

"How far are you?"

"Three and half months."

Then out of the blue Miku started calling for Mikuo. Him darting and Miku calling for him happened in a flash.

"What is it Miku?" he asked his younger sister.

"Why would you do that to Rin?"

'Oh shit. Miku stop while you're ahead.'

"Miku what the heck are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about Mikuo. Why would you get Rin pregnant?"

His eyes widen in shock as he starred at his sister. And once he looked at me, his eyes moved down so they were looking at my baby bump. My gaze followed his and I too looked down. I felt another flutter against my skin and placed my hands there. Mikuo walked over so he was facing me and lifted my head up with his hand.

"Rin how could you? Why would you sleep around with other guys? You slut! I never want to see you again, Rin! We're done!" he yelled before slamming the door behind him. Quickly I ran over to the door and opened it. I followed Mikuo as he walked into his room.

"Please Mikuo let me explain," I cried, but he slammed the door to his room in my face. "Please."

* * *

"Please. Please. Please."

I felt a nudge on my arm and I instantly woke up from my dream. Well it wasn't exactly a dream; more or less it was a flashback. I turned over on the couch so I was facing Len, who was sitting on the edge of the cushion. His hand gently grazed my arm before rolling down to my hand. He intertwined his fingers with mine and I turned so I was lying on my back.

"Rin are you alright? I heard you crying in your sleep from my room."

I felt my cheeks warm up out of embarrassment. 'Did he hear everything?'

"Uh I'm fine," I tried to assure him.

"Great so after breakfast I'm going to start training you. Go get washed up and come down stairs when you're ready. "

'Training? For what? Saving the world?'

* * *

"You done yet?" Len exclaimed as he cleaned up breakfast.

"Almost."

I was in Neru's room searching for a pair of jeans since Len said I should wear pants instead of a skirt. Once I found a half decent looking pair of navy blue jeans, I zipped them up and ran down the stairs. Len pointed to a pair of black converse and asked me to put them on before we went outside.

"Rin, where do you want to begin?"

"Begin what?"

"Training, of course. Because your powers were recently released you need to learn to control them and to protect yourself."

'What powers?'

Len sighed. "Rin I need you to concentrate. Think about the sky, moving through it. Let your energy flow within you and feel your wings extend out of your back."

My head began to feel light as Len chanted instructions. A burning sensation occurred on my back as if something was pushing through my skin. I turned over to Len and I then realized what was happening. The sound of something beating against the air filled my head. Next to me was Len holding out a hand.

"I can tell already it's going to be hard teaching you to fly."

'FLY!'

My eyes darted down towards the ground and I noticed it wasn't under my feet anymore.

* * *

Len POV

Once Rin realized the ground was no longer in her reach, she began flailing franticly. She spun too causing her wings to smack me. Thankful her pyrokinetic abilities haven't been unlocked yet so I didn't get burned or anything. Maybe I should've started with combat training instead of flying. I'd trained other angels before, but nothing was able to prepare me for teaching the Phoenix.

Rin flew over to a nearby tree and wrapped her arms around it as she stood up on a branch.

"Len what the heck is going on?"

"You were flying. Not as bad as I thought though."

Slowly she began to calm down, and let go of the tree. She was able to move around, but she still wasn't stable on her own. I grabbed her wrists to give her some support in the air. Her amber angel-like wing flapped behind her and slowly I got her back on the ground. When her feet landed she stumbled slightly and into my arms.

"Does that feel better Rin?"

Her skin changed to a light shade of pink and she stuttered, "Yes."

"I guess maybe we should try something else," I exclaimed as I pulled the dagger out of my pocket. This dagger wasn't normal, it was disguised as a cross and if you pulled off the top, the blade was revealed. It was completely made of silver, which was a common weakness among demons. "Rin hold out your hands."

She lay out her palms, waiting patiently as I pulled out the cross. Carefully I dropped it into her hands and she instantly gave me a clueless expression.

"Len we're fighting demons. What's a plain old cross going to do?"

"Open it."

"What?"

I pointed to the top of the cross and Rin gently tugged on it. She struggled to rip off the cover and I noticed her face turn red from frustration. After she tugged at it for a bit it finally came off, revealing the silver dagger.

"Whoa! Okay that's not normal."

"Nothing's really normal anymore."

"Yea, but I'm pretty sure crosses don't have hidden daggers in them. And what am I suppose to do with this?"

"You know make dinner and kill demons."

"Kill demons?"

"Yeah what do you think I was training you for?"

"I don't know," She exclaimed as a nearby flower suddenly went up in flames. Rin shriek at the sight of her power and sprayed the burning flower with the hose.

'Oh great this is going to be harder than I thought.'

* * *

**So now Rin can sort of fly and burn things with her mind. Those demons better look out. . . **

**Please review even if you hated it. **

**Questions:**

**Is Rin ever going to be able to control her new powers?**

**Did Len find out about anything while trying to wake Rin up?**

**and**

**Do you want a RinxLen lemon in the story?**

**Remember REVIEW .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update. I just got back from vacation and school starts in a few days so expect me to upload at least once a week. Anyways here's the next chapter! And after reading all your reviews I know I'm going to have to add a lemon, not now but later one. I really don't want to rush their relationship, so just wait for that lemon :) **

**Please enjoy and review when you're done .**

* * *

Len POV

"Night Rin," I whispered as I turned off the light in the living room.

Rin was lying down on the couch again, covered in a few blankets that I tucked in around her. On the coffee tablet I told her to place the cross in case someone broke in or demons showed up. After the countless incidents I went through with getting her to stop lighting things on fire, we were both horribly exhausted and I really didn't want her trying to protect herself with her uncontrollable pyrokinetic abilities.

I thought she'd fallen asleep already so I instantly began walking up the stairs, trying not to make too much noise. She got really frustrated with herself and how unmanageable her powers were. If I didn't get her to calm down then she might have lit the house on fire.

"Len," I heard her voice call as she sat up on the couch. Her sapphire eyes darted towards the stair case. I sighed under my breath before walking back down to her. I flipped the light switch and sat down next to her on the couch. She turned so her head pressed against my shoulder. Her eyes were looking down at the floor. Rin had her hand pressed up against her stomach, slowly moving it around the area.

She wasn't telling me something, I knew it. There was something she really didn't want me to know. But I still really wanted to know, but I didn't want to read her mind. She'd hate me after that. Whatever it was it seemed to eat at her, making her seem depressed.

When she changed her bandages before bed I heard her crying in the bathroom. She was mumbling about someone named Yuki. Explaining how she was sorry about everything. I stood outside the bathroom door for a bit, but her voice was too quite to hear.

"Len," Rin repeated as she looked up.

"Yes?"

She began breathing heavily, something was wrong.

"Rin, if there's something troubling you, you can tell me. I'm here for you."

She raised her eyebrow as she mover her head off my shoulder. "And what makes you think I'll confide in you?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "You just seem depressed. I heard you crying in the bathroom about Yuki-."

I stopped talking once I realized what I said. I probably wasn't supposed to know about Yuki. If Rin wanted me to know she would've told me. When I turned to face her I noticed her flushed face and tear filled eyes. Some were rolling down the sides of her face as her lip quivered.

"Why were you listening?" she exclaimed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Maybe I didn't want you to know about my life? Did you think about that?"

"Rin I didn't mean to pry, honest. I just thought-."

"You might not have meant to, but you did!"

She was standing up in front of me. In her hand she held the dagger and had it pointed at me. It wasn't close to me or anything, so I wasn't worried. And besides she couldn't kill me. But none the less she still held the blade up at my neck.

Her arm moved back as if she was about to throw it, but something stopped her from flinging it into my body. There was a loud crash as Rin fell to the floor. Her hand was pressed up against her stomach again, but this time she was crying out in pain. She fell over onto her side before rolling up into a little ball.

I had no clue what to do. If I knew what happened to her then maybe. The demon bites couldn't have hurt her to that extent, but something else could've. Quickly I picked her up and placed her back on the couch.

"Rin please tell me where it hurts," I exclaimed as I felt all my blood rush into my head. I got no answer from her, only a few heart wrenching moans and cries.

I rushed through the kitchen to see if we had any pain medication. At first all I found was an empty bottle of pain relief medicine, but behind it was an elixir that Neru and I kept for emergencies. Right now this was more than an emergency, especially since I had no idea what the heck was happening. I grabbed a bottle of water too and opened it for her in case she hated the flavor.

When I sat down next to her she seemed to be in even more pain. I tried to hold the bottle to her lips, but when I tried to pour it into her mouth I missed. A few drops of the liquid rolled down her neck.

"This isn't going to work," I muttered looking at the bottle. "Guess I'll have to try something else."

I picked up the bottle and drank the elixir, I made sure not to swallow it and it began to fill up my cheeks. Carefully I opened Rin's mouth before pressing my lips up to her's. They were soft like silk and gently pressed up against mine. They felt so good that I practically forgot that I was trying to heal her with the medication I was trying not to swallow. The elixir escaped my mouth and poured down her throat.

Once every last drop left my mouth I backed away. Rin was lying unconscious on my couch, but now she began to get up. She didn't seem to be in as much pain as before, but I knew the elixir takes a while to completely heal a person.

"Rin, do you feel any better? You need anything else?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah."

We were silent as she sat up, leaning against the arm of the couch. She held her knees in up against her chest. "Len I need to tell you. You've already done so much for me. So, me telling you what that was just now is all I can do."

This was it. Rin was finally going to tell me. I bet it wasn't that bad. She didn't seem like she had cancer or anything. I'm betting she's just over reacting.

"All of the pain I just went through wasn't caused by the wolves attacking me."

'So she didn't know they were demons, wow.'

"After I was attacked though, I lost… I lost… I lost…"

Towards the end Rin began crying into her knees. I placed my hand on her back, stroking it gently so she'd calm down.

"Rin you can tell me," I whispered calmly. "Please just tell me."

"Yuki. My daughter."

'Wait that means-."

"I was five months pregnant. And when I was attacked the baby was killed inside me. I'm guessing the doctors took her out of me while I was unconscious. My brother raped me and forced me to keep the baby. If he finds out he'll kill me."

Rin eyes were full of fear now. Since Rinto was a demon and she was unable to protect herself, she was defenseless. I knew what I had to do now. I held Rin's hand tightly with mine as I looked up into her eyes. With my other hand I wiped her tears off her face. Her breathing was calm finally and she seemed more relaxed.

"Rin Kagani," I started. "I, Len Kagamine, an angel sent from heaven vow to protect you at all costs. Nothing will harm you and I will not perish till I know you're safe. Do you want me as your guardian angel?"

Rin blushed as she gave me a confused look. But it faded away once she said, "Yes."

* * *

**And now I have to write chapter six! **

**Please review (the more reviews I get the fast I'll try to update)**

**Questions:**

**Do you think Rinto will find Rin and Len?**

**and**

**Where is Neru? (Remember she said she'd come in the morning. . . )**

* * *

**Happiness Sunshine and Gum: btw I 3 your username. Thanks so much, I'm glad you like it :)**

**Yume no Neko: *starts working on the next chapter so I can update***

** : Well Len just found out what happened to Rin, so I guess he didn't read her mind. Don't worry the lemon will be here soon. **

**rilenchan3700: I'll try to update next weekend :)**

**Guest: Thanks so much /**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi sorry for the really late update. I've been really busy with school. Hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

Rin POV

"Rin," Len called for me right as I got out of my shower. His voice had a sense of urgency in it, so I tried to get to him as soon as possible. I'd picked out a plaid shirt and some jean shorts to wear from Neru's dresser, but I wasn't sure if I had enough time to get dressed properly.

I looked down at my towel covered body, realizing it would be awkward if I walked down like this. Before I slipped on the clothes I selected, I had to wrap the bite marks again. They now were surrounded in black and blue bruises.

I couldn't bare to look at it any longer so I began wrapping the gaze around it. Then, quickly began putting on my underwear and bra, then the shorts.

As I zipped them up and picked up my shirt I heard Len once again, "Hurry up already. What are you doing up there?"

Quickly as if my life depended on it, I slipped my arms through the sleeves of the shirt. I knew I didn't have enough time to button it up, so I tied the two corners up. My damp hair was slowly dripping tiny droplets of water on the shirt, causing the colors to darken. At that moment it concealed my bra so it was fine for now.

When I got down the stairs I instantly noticed Len by the door, his hand wrapped around the knob and he had just slipped his key into his jean pocket. Once he heard me he turned so he was facing me. From his eyes I could tell something was on his mind.

"Rin, I have to go out," He tried to explain as he held the door open. "And I need you to stay here."

"Why can't I go with you?" I exclaimed as I crossed my arms.

He'd been training me for the past few days and finally I was sort of able to fly and burn things. When I looked back at Len, expecting an answer, he was blushing for some reason. After trying to get his attention, I noticed that his eyes weren't on me. Well they are on me, just not my face. The knot I made before had undone itself, exposing my nude lace bra.

I began stuttered as I tried to re tie my knot, and in a matter of minutes the pink cast on Len's cheeks vanished. He began scratching the back of his neck before clearing his throat.

"Neru still hasn't returned and I need to find her. If the heavenly council finds out she's missing, then things are gonna get worse. Just stay here and I'll be back soon."

He was already half way out the door, wings already opened as if he was about to take off. I didn't want to be left alone. Even though I've sort of got the fire controlling thing down, I really didn't think I was prepared to protect myself.

"Len," I tugged on his black jacket. "Can't I go with you? Please?"

He shook his head before he rested his chin against my head. "It's not safe Rin. Don't worry, you'll be fine. If anything happens, you know what to do."

I nodded my head as he closed the door behind him. I turned the lock to the left and turned away from the door. My back leaned against the hard wooden door and slowly rolled down. Once I was on the ground, I extended my legs out in front of me.

"You'll be fine Rin," I tried to calm myself down. "You've been home alone before. What makes today any different?"

'Well now that you mention it, now people are coming after you who want you dead.'

Slowly I stood back up and walked back up towards the bathroom. I went back so I could dry my hair. Carefully so it wouldn't tangle, I ran a comb through my hair. My hair pins were laid out on the edge of the sink while my bow was on the cabinet behind me. It was getting late and I really need some sleep, so I decided not to take too long with my hair.

My reflection wasn't too messy so I wandered out of the bathroom and back down the stairs. I plopped down on the couch and placed my head up on a pillow. The clock on the wall hanging in front of me read nine thirty. Len only left around an hour ago and I'd heard nothing from him yet.

"I hope everything is alright," I mumbled as I breathed slowly. My hands were pressed against my stomach, rising up and down in a rhythmic motion and slowly I fell asleep.

* * *

A loud knock woke me up from my dream. It was now one in the morning. I looked at the phone on the coffee table, no missed calls. Wouldn't Len have called me if he was heading home or if something was wrong? And who was outside at the door? Maybe Neru?

Quietly I climbed off the couch and wandered up to the door.

"Hello?" I called with no reply. "Is anyone there?"

Cautiously I opened the door, revealing a familiar face I missed dearly.

"Rin," a familiar teal haired boy cooed. "I'm so sorry."

As he apologized I instantly began tearing up. I hadn't seen him for two months and he seemed truly sincere about everything he said.

"Mikuo," I cried as my lip quivered. I ran into his arms as he wrapped them around my waist. He ran his hand through my hair as I cried into his shoulder. As he backed away from me our lips met in a sweet and tender kiss.

"I love you Rin," he smiled.

Then out of the blue I felt something sharp press against my back. Before it pierced through me I moved away. In Mikuo's hand was a small pocket knife, which confused me immensely.

"What's going on Mikuo?" I cried as I watched his eyes change red. Red like Rinto's. "No you can't be-."

"I am Rin," he sneered as his skin grew pale white like snow. "And now you must be killed."

Two black wings emerged from his back before he lunged at me. Luckily I was able to let out my wings too. The burning sensation of my wings filled my body as I felt flames surge through me. As I lifted myself up into the air, Mikuo grabbed my wrists, pushing me into the ground. I tried to raise my hand up to him, in an attempt to burn him. However he was too strong for me to move. He moved my hair away from my neck before kissing it. Sucking on the skin, biting through my flesh. Blood trickled down my neck and he slowly licked it up.

"Oh your fiery essence is delicious," he cooed as he ran his fingers through my hair. "I wonder how much I need to drink before I become immortal."

"Get off me," I tried to kick him off me. I wish I took the cross with me when I answered the door. Right now it was lying down on the coffee table, completely out of my grasp.

"No way in hell. At least not until I get what I need."

"You're not getting anything," I kicked him in the stomach. He jumped high enough for me to get out from under him. I ran towards the doorway, but Mikuo grabbed my wrist once again. My other hand was wrapped around the doorknob.

"You shouldn't be talking. You can't do anything to me."

He was making me forget about what I could do. I had a lifeline that would save me no matter what. The only thing was I had no clue how to call for him.

Mikuo turned me so I was facing him; he had me up against the wall. His pelvis was pressed against my waist. He was applying a ton of pressure down there, causing me to worry what he'd do next. Mikuo was never like this. He never forced me into these situations.

'Is he being possessed? Could a demon be inside him? If there is I have to save him before he ends up like Rinto.'

"Oh Rin," he scoffed. "You're all alone in the middle of nowhere. No one will be able to find you, protect you or save you. Call out. It will make my hunger grow."

"Len," I cried. I really didn't have a plan. Mikuo, or the demon inside him, was right. There was no way I'd make out of this alive. All I could do now was listen to my captor's commands. "Len. Please hurry! LEN!"

"That angel? You love him more than me?" Mikuo muttered as he pulled the blade out his pocket. "Well I guess you'll end as mine, so that's sort of like love."

The blade roughly grazed my right arm, causing blood to pour down my finger tips. It dripped down, onto the wooden floor. Slowly I began to feel weak, probably from blood lose. If someone didn't find me soon, I'd surely die in this demon's grasp.

"Len," I weakly called his name once again. But before I could see if he came to my rescue, I blacked out.

* * *

**Why does Rin black out so many times?**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi it's me here with an update! After reading this chapter I want you to review. If I get 40 reviews (changed the number after realizing how un-realistic it is) I'll put a LEMON in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer I don't own the company Apple or an I Phone. **

* * *

Len POV

"Come on Neru," I exclaimed as I tugged her by her arm out of the line in front of the apple store. She was resisting, but after all the training Rin and I've done I was much stronger than her. Neru tried planting her feet in the ground and holding onto a lap post, but neither ways were able to hold her back. As usual she was acting as childish as ever. "We need to go!"

"But Lenny," she moaned as she broke away from my grasp. She crossed her arms and stopped in the back parking lot of the mall. I stopped to look back at her, rage filling her eyes. "I was in line to get the new I Phone 5! I was waiting for two days next to some ice cream freak with a portable freezer, claiming he was a doctor! And don't get me started on this girl who kept blabbing about how her friend and brother went missing. I was dying there from all the psychopaths."

"That's the point Neru," I sighed. She really had no sense of anyone around her. Although she was older than me, just about everyone else in heaven thinks I'm smarter. "Because of you I had to leave Rin alone at the house. Now let's go."

I dragged her towards the back of the mall. It was really late, already past one according to my cell phone. As I stood there with Neru I ran through my contacts. I pressed 'okay' when I found the house number. My finger hovered over the send button.

I knew it would be a good idea to call Rin and tell her everything's alright, but she's probably sleeping now and the phone is on the table next to the couch. Rin was extremely tired after her training and needed sleep. So I just slipped my phone into my back jean pocket.

"Come on Neru," I called for her as we began walking towards the back of the mall, conveniently it was built along the edge of the forest out house was in. Neru and I decided we'd walk home and carefully we snuck into the thick jungle of oak trees and ferns.

Suddenly I felt a pounding in my head. A sharp pain was piecing throughout my body. My legs began to weaken under me causing my wings to spread out behind me involuntarily. With a single flap I pushed myself high into the night sky.

"Len," a gently voice cried in my head. "Len. Please hurry. LEN!"

I knew that voice, Rin was calling for me. My body darted through the sky faster than it ever had before. Everything under me blended into a mixture of colors. From the corner of my eye I saw Neru, trying to keep up with me.

"Len," she called, her voice made her seem completely out of breath. She was panting heavily as she traveled with me through the sky. "Could you please slow down?"

"Len," Rin's voice faintly cried in my head before I heard silence.

I tried to reply, but all my energy was focused on getting to Rin in time. Judging by her cries a demon had found her. If it was Rinto I'd kill him in an instant with no regrets.

After only a short flight, the familiar roof of my house appeared in my view. Quickly, Neru and I swooped down to the doorstep only to find the door wide open. Blood spatters cover the walls and floors. In the corner by the stairs I saw Rin, lying on the ground. Next to her, a boy with teal hair and a blade in his hand lay unconscious.

A dark aura emerged from his body. Thankfully Rin hadn't been attacked by a full demon, only a possessed puppet of one. Judging by the darkness and gold glints mixed into the black, this was all Rinto's doing.

"Neru," I exclaimed pointing at the boy's unconscious body. "Take him to the hospital. Say he was hit by a car or something. Meet me at the safe house."

"Alright Len," she nodded her head before scooping up the boy's body and flying out the door, which conveniently closed behind her.

After turning my attention away from Neru and Rinto's slave, I ran back to Rin. She lay on the cold wooden floor, bleeding out of her arm and neck. I knew that the Phoenix was able to heal itself, but I doubt Rin knew how to use that power yet. We were out of elixir here and the safe house might be too far away to get to. I had no idea if Rin would last the journey there.

Carefully I picked up her body and held it close to me. It was getting colder by the second. I didn't know how deep the wound in her neck was. Without any medicine or Rin's healing powers, I knew she wasn't going to make it. I felt tears roll down my face and onto her body. I held her right hand close to my heart as I did before in the hospital.

"Rin," I whispered. "You can't die on me. You hear? Please heal yourself. Please try."

My tears began flooding down the sides of my face. As I looked down at Rin's body I noticed something very shocking. The wounds on her arm and neck began to vanish. The skin and flesh around the open cuts were regenerating. Slowly I sat her back up against a wall, awaiting her awakening.

Her eyes delicately fluttered open, revealing her sapphire eyes to me once again.

"You came," a frail cry escaped her lips. Her cheeks changed to a scarlet red as she leaned into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist, attentively incase she was still in any pain down there from the first attack she endured.

"Of course I did," I replied as I ran my hand up and down her back as I tried to calm her down. "I wouldn't be keeping my promise then, would I?"

"I love you Len," she whispered as she raised her head out of my chest and placing it on my shoulder. I leaned my head over so it was pressed against her's.

"I love you too," I backed away. "But right now we have to go."

She gave me a confused expression. "Where?"

"The safe house. It's in a city a few hours away. If you want I can carry you."

As we stood up she replied, "Oh I'm fine. But what about Neru?"

"She's fine and I told her to meet us there."

With that we left the small cottage in the woods I've called home for the past few months. I locked the door with my key for the last time and placed it on the doorstep.

"Len isn't that a stupid thing to do?" she pointed to the stray key.

"Nah. Besides there isn't anything important in there anyway. And I have an extra key in the safe house."

Rin nodded her head tiredly before I offered her my hand.

"You're exhausted Rin. Just let me carry you."

Cautiously she lifted herself into my arms before we took off. The house disappeared from our view the farther I flew. I tried to make my wings beat softly cause Rin had already fallen asleep in my arms.

* * *

**Remember every review counts if you want a LEMON (40 or more to be exact)**

**Also I have a poll up on my wall asking which Vocaloid song I should write a Fan Fic on next (since I'm almost done with A Twisted Fairy Tale)**

**The options are Dancer in the Dark, Adolescence, Cantarella, Why Don't You Call Me Yet, and Virgin Suicides. Either put your vote in your review or as a vote on my profile. **

**~LolliGurlz**

**P.S. REVIEW FOR A LEMON**


	8. Chapter 8

**Told you guys if there were 40 reviews there'd be a lemon here. Well all I have now is 33 reviews so... do the math. If it reaches 40 this time the LEMON will be in the next chapter. **

**Hope you enjoy none the less and please REVIEW**

* * *

Rin POV

When I woke up I was no longer in Len's arms. In fact I didn't even see Len.

I was lying down on a round mattress, covered in crisp white sheets. Around me the walls were a shade of light grey. The windows were huge, covered with flowing white curtains. Curiously I climbed out of the bed, my feet landing on the fluffy tan carpet under me. I walked up to the door, quietly pushing it open. The hallways were empty both directions. On my left there was an open door and I saw a figure begin to walk out of it.

"See Len," Neru called as she walked down the hallway and stopped next to me. "I told you Rin would've been fine. Now I have to wait for the I Phone 5 to be restocked at like every mall."

"Stop complaining Neru," a new voice replied. A tall guy walked out with short red hair and matching eyes, which were closely examining me. "There are other people here besides you who need sleep."

"It's already one thirty in the afternoon Akaito," she grumbled. So now I'm guessing this guy is Akaito. "Len needs to get his ass out of bed and train Rin a little better than he has."

"Maybe Len's tried? You know since he isn't a lazy textaholic slut like you?"

"Take that pack you pepper eating son of a bitch!"

Akatio and Neru kept fighting with each other as I stood there in the middle of it all. No one else seemed to be showing up to help me, so I tried to break up the fight.

"I'm not speaking to you or apologizing," Neru turned away from Akaito and walked back into her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

My eyes turned back towards Akaito, he was sort of red but I couldn't tell if it was because he was mad or if he liked Neru. He turned his eyes and they landed on me. Guess he just realized I was there?

He nervously began scratching the back of his neck as I stood there.

"Sorry about that Phoenix."

"Um do you mind just calling me Rin?"

"No problem," he replied. "Do you need anything?"

"Nope, I just woke up and I feel fine."

We stood there silently until Akaito asked me if I wanted something to eat.

"Sure."

He led me down the hallway, opposite of Neru's room and down the stairs. There I saw two more people, a boy and a girl. She had long white hair which was held up with a black and purple bow. She didn't pay much attention to me, just held up a bottle of sake to her lips and drank the whole thing. Three empty bottles were next to her feet lying on the floor. He had the same silver hair and was listening to music, completely oblivious.

Once I was down the stairs, Akaito directed me towards the kitchen. It was state of the art with an old fashioned look to it. The floor was made with different shades of brown tiles. The cabinets were an ivory color with dark brown detailing. On the stove was a pot and he turned on the heat.

"The water will be ready in a few minutes," he exclaimed as he pulled two cups, a red one and a yellow one, out of a nearby shelf. "What type of tea do you want?"

"Anything citrus," I replied.

"Does orange and honey work for you?"

I nodded my head. He placed the tea bag into the cup and then poured a brown powder into his. Skeptically I glanced at it, out of curiosity. Also I sniffed it. It had a hint of chocolate in it and something else.

"It's hot chocolate with chili in it," he explained as the kettle began boiling, steam flying out of the spout. Carefully Akaito poured the hot water into each of our cups. Above us we heard the sound of footsteps and a bed shaking. "That's probably Len. He was exhausted. When he got you here, he passed out at your bedside. Neru dragged him to his room cause she though he would sleep with you. What an idiot she is."

He didn't seem sincere about the last part. Did he actually like Neru? I felt like chuckling and awkwardly changing the subject. My cheeks were burning up and I felt my mouth turn dry.

"Well, look who's up?" Akaito walked up to the opening door. He was standing in front of the person so I couldn't tell who it was; well I knew it wasn't Neru cause of their previous fight. "Hey Rin, Len's up."

As Akaito moved to Len's side, I felt myself blushing even harder. Len was just wearing some jeans, and no shirt. I had no idea he had such nice abs. His wings were tucking in behind his back, but stretched out as he yawned.

"Oh hi Rin," Len said after he yawned, brushing his hair out of his eyes with his fingers.

"Hi, Len."

Akaito looked back and forth at us, thinking about something. Now I seriously wish I could mind read. Everyone was silent in the room, until someone barged through the door, knocking Len over and on top of me.

"HEY WHAT'S UP BITCHES!" the white haired girl exclaimed, holding an empty bottle of sake.

"Haku calm down," the silver haired guy reassured her. "You've had enough sake for a thousand years."

"Oh come on Dell," she cried, like legit cried. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "One more bottle. Please?"

"Akaito help me," Dell exclaimed as Haku passed out in his arms.

"Alright, you grab the body and I'll get the feet." With that the three of them were gone. For some reason Len was still lying over me. His hands were wrapped around my wrists as he involuntarily pinned them down. His legs were holding mine in a position I couldn't break. He looked down at me, cheeks flushed as he realized what he was doing.

"Sorry Rin," he nervously apologized as he stood up. He offered me his hand and carefully I stood up. "Can I do something to make it up to you?"

I looked up into his eyes. They seemed so soft.

"What do you mean?" I stuttered.

"Like a date."

* * *

**AWWW**** RINXLEN DATE n/n**

**So besides the lemon (which will only happen if I see 40 reviews) what else should happen on their date?**

**Where should they go?**

**REMEMBER**** TO REVIEW and vote on my profile for the next Vocaloid story I'll begin writing this weekend the poll closes 9/28/12 so cast your vote. If you want to see the options check them on my profile.**

**~LolliGurlz**


	9. Chapter 9

**FINALLY THE MOMENT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR...THE LEMON :)**

**Yeah sorry for the late update you guys. I've been really busy with school and I had a bunch of tests. I just finished the chapter and I think it's possibly the longest chapter I've ever written for a fanfic. Hope you like the date (and my probably crappy lemon).**

**Please review when you're done (even if you hated it)**

* * *

Len POV

"Rin," I knocked on her door.

"I'm almost ready Len," she exclaimed.

Nervously I waited in front of the door, waiting for the moment she opens it and I take her out. So far I haven't really planned anything besides going for gelato at this bakery called La Rouge Café. There was an ice skating rink near that, so maybe that's what we'll do. I leaned against the wall behind me, eyes fluttering open and close. Guess I still didn't get enough sleep. Well it's all Neru's fault for ranting to my sleeping body about how she wished she didn't act like a jerk to Akaito. In fact she liked him.

"Len," Rin called through the door. "I'm ready."

Gently Rin pushed the door open for herself. She was wearing a thin strapped pale pink dress with ruffles around the top and bottom with white lace tights. The white bow was in her hair too.

"Well," she asked. "Ready?"

"Yeah…Sure," I stuttered.

Rin and I walked down the staircase into the main hall. Thankfully no one was around to see us leave together. Before locking the door behind me I made sure I had my keys to get in. When I turned around Rin was endearingly gazing up at the city, her eyes wide and endless. The tall skyscrapers and hotels with penthouse suites. The smaller apartment complexes which were surrounded by shops and restaurants.

"Come on Rin," I exclaimed as I held her hand. With my other I called for a taxi. I held the door open for her as she climbed in. The driver wasn't smoking thankfully, so it didn't smell too bad in there. Rin leaned over so her head was up against my shoulder, her right hand lying on the seat beneath her. Slowly and cautiously I reached for her hand and held it once again.

"Where do you need a ride to?"

"Main Street."

Once the driver started up the taxi Rin turned to face me.

"Where are we going?" she asked, hoping she'd get an answer.

"It's a surprise," I replied before kissing her cheek.

* * *

"We're here," the driver called to us. I handed him the money we owned him and opened the door. Rin came out after me. Main Street wasn't as crowded as the area in front of my house and that's why I liked it. Out of my pocket I pulled a white scarf, it was Akaito's which I stole, and held it up to Rin. Her cheeks instantly flushed as she began to piece together what I was doing.

"Turn around Rin," I exclaimed as I held the scarf up.

Hesitantly she turned around and I tied the scarf over her eyes. Once it was secure I reached for her hand. Rin was slow as she walked with the blindfold, but that was expected. We only had to walk a few blocks, but during that people were giving us strange looks. I brushed them off, but I couldn't tell if Rin knew about it.

"Are we there yet?" she asked with a childish tone in her voice. It was cute, even though I couldn't see her expressive eyes; I knew she was excited.

"Yes," I replied as I pulled away the blindfold, revealing the skating rink. Her cheeks instantly turned a rosy red as she intertwined her fingers in my hand. "Come on let's go before it's crowded."

The lady at the desk had fallen asleep so I gently tapped her shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry," she yawned. "What sizes do you need?"

"A men's size ten. Rin what do you need?"

"A woman's six please."

The lady went into the back room and came back with two pairs of skates. Some tan ones and a pair of small white ones. We each took ours and sat down at a bench. It didn't take long for Rin to tie her skates, as if she'd done it before. As she waited for me she began tapping her skates on the rubber floor beneath us.

"Hurry up Len," she exclaimed. I was trying to tie them as quickly as I could, and as Rin said my name I was done. I stood up in front of her and held my hand out to her. She carefully stood up and held mine. As I opened the door to the rink, instantly I noticed how cold it was and then that no one else was there. Rin's lips took on a blue tint from the cold.

"Here," I took my black and red stripped hoodie off and placed it on her shoulders. Carefully she placed her arms inside. "Let's skate already."

Once her foot landed on the ice, Rin began gracefully moving across the ice. Meanwhile I was holding onto the wall for dear life. I could roller blade, so I thought this would be easy. As I tried to walk along the perimeter, Rin began skating circles around me; forwards and backwards.

"Len, do you want me to teach you?" She asked as she skated backwards in front of me. She raised her hands out so they were in between us. Cautiously I reached for them as we skated away from the wall.

* * *

After a few hours I felt much more secure on the ice. The entire time I was looking into Rin's eyes. She seemed so happy. The happiest I'd ever seen her. I sort of found it funny that she liked being on the ice, seeing that she had the power to melt it in an instant.

"Len, do you want me to let go?" she asked, her breath visibly floating between us.

"No," I cooed as I skated closer to her. Then from out of nowhere we heard a loud thump. I looked behind Rin to see that I'd pushed her up against a wall. My hands had her pinned up against the wall. What I really didn't notice was that my lips had landed on her's. She wasn't resisting, which made me feel better. Once we broke away I began apologizing. "Oh my gosh Rin, I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? It's alright," she exclaimed as she tried to get me to calm down. "Actually I was waiting for you to do that. Do you want to do something else? We've been here for a while."

Was this some kind of hint? Like she wants me to take her to my room so we can have sex? Akaito told me that some girls like to leave hints about what they felt, but with Rin I could never tell.

"Okay Rin, there's a really good bakery down the street. Want to go there?"

"Sure," she smiled the cutest smile ever. After being with Rin, without needing to train her or save her life every second, I realized what I felt for her was more than a vow.

Quickly we were able to untie our skates and put back on our regular shoes. As Rin bent down to slip on her nude heels, her dress slipped down; making it bulge in my pants. Once I felt it, I knew my face was turning red. When she finally had her shoes back on, she linked her arm with mine and we walked out. She still hadn't noticed her dress slipping, revealing part of her white lace bra. I tried not to stare, but with her it was hard not to. She held my arm closer to her, placing it in the middle of her chest. I was really trying not to freak out, but at the same time I was enjoying it all too much.

"Is this the place?" Rin asked pointing to the bakery. I nodded my head before opening the door. We walked up to the different counters filled with pastries, sandwiches and of course gelato.

"You can have whatever you want," I told her as she looked over everything.

She ordered a scope of orange and another of banana. Either somehow she knew my favorite flavor by chance, or Neru told her. We sat down at a table by the window and began eating. Rin took small spoonfuls of the orange and ate it. Her lips enveloping the head of the spoon. I felt my bulge get bigger, but I had to control myself.

We were silent as we ate, so between bites I tried to bring up a conversation.

"Rin, where did you learn to skate so well?"

"I took lessons for a while, but I was forced to quit three years ago."

She seemed upset talking to me. With my spoon I scooped up the last of her orange and tapped the spoon against her lip; waiting for her to open her mouth. Guardedly she opened her mouth and swallowed it.

As I pulled my spoon slowly out of her mouth, my phone began beeping in my pocket. It was Akaito. He wanted me to come home since he and the other angels were going to heaven. He wanted Rin and me to watch the house. Once I explained to her our situation, we threw away the empty container and hopped into another taxi. When we got home everyone was gone already.

"Hey Rin do you want anything?" I asked her. She nodded her head, eyes full of a new emotion I'd never seen Rin have. "Well what?"

"Can't you tell what I want?" she whispered in my ear before kissing me on the cheek. Swiftly I ran over her thoughts before kissing her on the lips. We each pushed against the other's lips, creating a feeling of passion I'd never felt before so strongly.

"Now I know where this is going."

Carefully I picked her up and carried her up the stairs and into my room; placing her down of my bed. She pulled off my sweatshirt as I unbuttoned my shirt. When I turned back to her she was lying on my bed, still fully clothed.

"Come on Rin," I exclaimed after I kissed her. "That's not fair."

I pinned her down on my bed before helping her pull off her dress. All she had on now was her bra, lace tights and underwear. I began with her bra, gently unclipping it as her back lifted off the bed. When I placed her back down, I groped her before kissing her breasts tenderly. She moaned sweet faint cries, causing me to enjoy it even more.

Rin crossed her legs, which were still covered in her tights. While they were crossed I began pulling them off her cold body. Her skin was already covered in a mix of sweat and goose bumps.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling her bare chest up against mine. Gently I kissed her before allowing my tongue to explore her mouth. We stayed there, kissing, for what felt like hours. Still we hadn't done it completely yet. I spread her legs apart as she kicked off her panties. Meanwhile I pulled off my boxer shorts. Once Rin saw it, her face turned a fair shade of pink.

"Rin if it hurts at all," I explain as I position myself in front of her, noticing the bandage still wrapped around her waist. "Tell me. I don't want to cause you any pain."

She nodded her head as she lay back, her hand clutching the sheet beneath her. As I slid it in, she began moaning like she did before; clutching the sheet even tighter.

"LEN," she screamed before bursting into tears. "It hurts. Too much."

Tears began rolling down her face which had contorted from all the pain. Guiltily I looked down at her and with my hand I wiped away her tears.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered as I lay down next to her. "I forgot."

"It's alright," she barely made out. "I love you anyway."

She kissed me again. Her supple lips pressed against mine. I even tasted the faint flavor of citrus on her. She lay on my shoulder, her blonde hair under her like a pillow. I kissed the top of her head, "I love you too."

* * *

**Thank you everyone who reviewed (it went over 40 which was awesome) **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. The next chapter will be super dramatic since our favorite rapist brother is going to be returning soon. **

**~~~ E~~~**


	10. Chapter 10

Rin POV

"Come on Rin," Len exclaimed after he kissed me. "That's not fair."

I was lying down on Len's bed. The lights were off, causing shadows to rise around us. Len pinned me down onto his bed before helping me pull my dress off. Once the satin fabric left my body, I felt a cold chill from the open window.

Len looked at my almost bare body. I'd placed my arms over my chest before slowly pulling them away. The only things I had on now were my bra, lace tights and underwear. Len's hands gently rolled down my back, unclipping the bra as I lifted my back up, off the bed. When he placed me back down, he began to grope me before kissing my breasts affectionately. As he sucked, I began moaning. Once Len heard me, he began kissing harder.

He rose a bit off my body before pulling off my tights and throwing them to the ground. I already felt cold, but hot at the same time. Like I was a candle flickering in the middle of a blizzard, without any protection from the indoors to keep its flame lit.

Len's hands ran down my waist, raising my body so I could wrap my arms around his neck. His lips pressed passionately against mine. I felt his tongue running against my bottom lip, so I opened my mouth. I let his tongue explore my empty mouth. Our lips were locked for what felt like months, but eventually we had to break away for air.

Len gave me a lustful look as he back away. With his hands, he pushed my legs apart before I kicked off my underwear. As the fabric rolled down my legs, Len had thrown his shorts to the ground. Once I saw it, I felt my temperature rise. He began to position himself in front of me, but before he slid it in he began explaining himself.

"Rin if it hurts at all, tell me. I don't want to cause you any pain."

I nodded my head as I lay back on the bed. My wrapped waist disappearing from my view. I was nervous about doing this with Len. Would it bring back memories of Rinto? Would hurt because of my miscarriage? Am I _really_ ready?

Anxiously I grabbed the sheet under me, clutching it tightly as Len slid it in. He trusted it in, at first slowly and gently. But as I moaned, he began going faster; causing a flash back to take over.

* * *

It was the day I first moved in with Rinto. I was thirteen and he was nineteen. The child services lady dropped me off with my stuff before driving away. I hadn't seen Rinto since he left to attend a private high school when he was fourteen and I was eight.

As I walked up to his house, pulling my rolling suitcase with me towards the door, I tried to remember him. I knew he had blond hair and blue eyes like mine, but that was it. Cautiously I rung the doorbell and waited for an answer.

"Rinto," I called.

"I don't want to donate money or buy any damn Girl Scout cookies," I heard a voice rumble from the inside.

"It's me," I replied. "Rin. Your sister."

The door in front of me opened, revealing a grown up version of my brother. Rinto was wearing some washed out jeans and a baggy t-shirt. His scraggy blond hair messily framed his face as he looked over me.

"I thought you weren't coming for another week."

"The services lady said she called to tell you a week ago."

He leaned against the door frame as I spoke. "Come in already,"

Rinto ushered me into his house before locking the door behind him. He showed me where the living room, kitchen, dining room and his office were. All of these rooms were on the first floor. It was getting late, so we decided to make some dinner. Just some pasta and for desert some orange sorbet. As we ate he asked me about my life, since we had no contact for five years.

During our conversation, I realized what a caring brother I had. Since our parents died, he took me in. He didn't have to; he could've left me on the street outside his house. After our dinner and conversation it was already past ten and I had school the next day.

"You should be going to bed, Rin."

He explained to me that my room was upstairs and showed me to the stair case. I'd left my bag by his locked front door, so I was able to walk up quickly. As my hand held onto the railing, I felt a hand roll down my arm and grab my wrist.

Rinto had turned me to face him on the stairs, causing me to fall back. My head smashed against the hard wooden step behind me. A pulse of pain roared through my head and I began crying.

"Shut up Rin," he exclaimed as he pulled some kind of cloth out of his pocket. He stuffed it into my mouth before pulling out a pocket knife. I tried to scream for help, but no one came. He ran the blade over my tank top, ripping it open. Then he cut my bra off. "Why are you so damn small? You worthless bitch."

He threw the blade next to him before placing his hands on them, pressing down and squeezing them tightly. My first impression of Rinto was gone, he wasn't caring at all. From that moment I knew my life would be a living hell.

As he pulled his hands away, bruises had formed around them. My ivory skin now was plagued with purple and blue bruises. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I cried mentally for help.

Rinto looked down at me, his once angry eyes full of passion. He picked me up, holding the cloth in my mouth as he placed me on a bed. My chest was freezing cold, so I tried to cover myself up. However Rinto grabbed some more cloth and tied my hands together and then to a bed post. He placed his body over my legs, so I couldn't kick him. Sadly I was wearing a skirt that day, so I made Rinto's job easier. With his knife his cut both my skirt and underwear off and threw the stray pieces of clothing to the ground.

I don't clearly remember what happened after that, since the cloth had blocked my airway. My head felt light yet heavy as I lay there. Something had slid into me. As I looked down I saw Rinto's hand down there, which only made me cry harder.

"Will you quit your crying already?" he yelled as he slapped my cheek with his other hand. Everything hurt so much. My body felt like a battered doll, just lying there as I was attacked.

* * *

"LEN," I screamed as the memory faded away instantly. I knew I was crying, since my vision had become watery. I thought I was ready to do this, but it just brought back bad memories of Rinto hurting me. "It hurts. Too much."

Guiltily he gazed down at my weak body before wiping my tears off my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered as he lay down next to me. "I forgot."

I don't know what he could've forgotten, but I had to accept his apology anyway. "It's alright, I love you anyway."

We kissed again. Carefully I lay down on his shoulder. I felt a soft kiss on top of my head and curiously I looked up at Len.

"I love you too."

A beeping sound from the nearby nightstand woke me up. I guess Len left his alarm on. Tiredly I rolled over and smacked the snooze button. It was already seven when to me it felt like it was two in the morning. As I turned back over, I placed my head on the pillow under me. My hands were placed on my sheet covered body. My eyes were fluttering open and close for a while, but then I woke up.

"Morning Len," I yawned as I turned to face his side of the bed. And that was when I yelled out a blood heralding scream.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please REVIEW. If I get five reviews I'll update tomorrow n.n**

**Questions**

**Why did Rin scream?**

**and**

**Is Len alright? **


	11. Chapter 11

**You know how I said I'd update on monday if I got five reviews. . . well my computer broke. Thankfully I was able to get everything back (including my fanfiction stuff) but I legit just got it. Don't hurt me ^.^ I'm too awesome to die young. **

**Anyways here's the chapter I promised on Monday. I've started the next one so it'll be up soon. Please enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

Rin POV

"Rin!" Neru exclaimed as she ran into the room, a shocked expression on her face. Well I couldn't blame her for freaking out. Next to me, where Len was sleeping, was blood splattered everywhere. It covered the bed, the walls and the floor. A knife stained with blood was placed next to me with a letter also addressed to me. But that wasn't why Neru was really freaked out. "You slept with Len!"

"Yes, but that's not a big deal right now." I felt like giving myself a face palm, but I was too scared by my current environment. The blood everywhere made me think of the worst. Was Len dead? Did something happen while I was sleeping?

"You sleeping with my little brother is a big deal to me," Neru yelled as she pointed her index finger at me. A few seconds later Akaito showed up with a tired look in his red eyes. "And that possessed guy was your boyfriend. How dare you make my brother fall for you! You slut!"

I wanted to cry. The last person to call me a slut was Mikuo when he found out I was pregnant. "He was my x-boyfriend. He broke up with me months ago Neru."

"Neru she's telling the truth," Akaito yawned. "I just read her mind. If she was lying I would've picked it up."

"So now you're on _her _side?" Neru yelled in Akaito's face, tears streaming down her cheeks. I had no clue weather to think she was drunk or high somehow. She was acting like Haku did yesterday, except sadly she was an angry drunk and not a sleepy dumb ass drunk like Haku.

"I'm on no one's side," Akaito tried to reassure her. "To prove it I got you and I Phone 5. It's on your bed."

Instantly her light brown eyes lit up and she darted out of the room. Akaito closed the door behind him before walking up to me. Ever since Neru came in I had been holding the sheet up to conceal my clothes less body. With my other hand I ran my fingers over the blood stains. They had already dried causing the sheets to stiffen. Akaito reached over and picked up the knife. He slowly examined it before placing it down on the nightstand.

"Rin," Akaito asked. "Do you know any demons?"

"Only one," I stuttered as Rinto's image rolled into my mind.

"Has he hurt or come after you before?"

"Yes."

Carefully he picked the knife back up and placed it in my hands. On the handle something was engraved. In tiny letters I was able to read Kagani. My last name. Either someone got my father's knife and tried to kill Len or Rinto had come here, in the night. Rinto. The guy who raped me, broke me, took away everything I cared about, possibly murdered the only person I love, and is the guy I call my brother.

Cautiously I picked up the letter. On it was my name in Rinto's handwriting. It was just a dull, bleak white envelope. Nothing too frightening, right?

With the knife I cut open the envelope, ripping the paper so I could pull out the note. The paper on the inside was orange, my favorite color. As I unfolded the letter, something fell out and onto my lap. I didn't care about that at the moment; all I cared about was the content in the letter.

Slowly I read it over in my head. Every word. Every detail.

* * *

_My Dearest Rin,_

_Never thought you'd see or hear from me again, did you? Thought you angel friend would be able to protect you from me, wrong. That's why I love you Rin, because you're so damn clueless. _

_The devil wants you, and as one of his servants I'll do as I'm told. If you don't show up at the edge of town in the forest at ten thirty tonight, you'll never see angel boy again. I know I can't kill him, but know he'll suffer because of your selfishness. If you really love him, you'll show up. _

_See you tonight dear sister, if you dare._

_Rinto_

* * *

As I read the letter, I heard Rinto's voice in my head, reading me the letter. It was the scariest feeling. Sweat began rolling down the back of my neck as I sat in Len's bed. My hand shook as I held the note. Once I finished it I placed it face down on the bed before picking up the photograph that had fallen out of the envelope.

At first all I had no idea what it was, but as I looked over it, suddenly it all clicked. In the corner was the date of my last ultra sound. This was the picture taken that day. The picture I never got since I ran away with Len. The doctor was going to send in the week after the appointment. This was a picture of my dead daughter. A picture of the child Rinto still thought was alive.

I crumpled up the picture and the letter in my hands, causing them both to be illegible before throwing them in a nearby trash can. Only Len knew about me getting raped and a miscarriage. After Akaito left I was planning on burning both of them. Akaito gave me a confused yet concerned look before speaking.

"Is everything alright Rin?"

"It will be after tonight," I sighed as I lay me head back. I knew what I had to do.

* * *

**Rinto you #%&er. - Sorry for that -.-''**

**Anyways I'll post the next chapter after I get 5 reviews (right now I have 50) **

**And I really wanna thank you guys for the reviews. This fan fic has the most reviews out of all the others I've written so you guys have made me super happy :)**

**Love you all**

**~LolliGurlz**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi Everyone :) I know this chapter is kind of short (and the next one I'm uploading is also short), but I promise the upcoming chapters after that will be longer. Please review and hope you enjoy**

* * *

Len POV

"Are you even alive you worthless angel?"

A girl with short green hair stood in front of me. She was poking me with the back of a scythe. After she jabbed the handle into the side of my face at least fifty times, I snapped. My calm composed self vanished.

My body tried to lunge towards her, but I was chained up to the wall behind me so I was pulled backwards. My head smacked against the stone wall behind me. She began laughing demonically as her eyes turned red and she placed her foot on my back. She dug the heel of her shoe into my back, pushing me deeper into the stone floor.

Soon after, another girl appeared in my blurred view. She had bright red hair in two curls on the sides of her head. She grabbed the scythe out of the other girl's hand and threw it to the ground.

"Gumi," the red head pulled the green haired girl off my back. "You can't kill him yet."

"Why not? Can't I just have my fun Teto?"

"Master wants him alive for his plan. All we're supposed to do is watch him."

Gumi sighed as she crossed her arms, "What kind of fun is that?"

"It's not supposed to be fun. At least Master's taking him away in a few minutes so our job is almost done."

The clock to my right read ten twenty. Next to the clock was a window covered in bars. Outside the sky was a pitch black with the crescent moon glowing in the distance. I guess I'd been knocked out for a while.

Weakly I climbed up so my back was against the wall behind me. Gumi and Teto were watching the door in front of them. The faint sound of footsteps filled my head, causing me to worry slightly. I remembered Rinto kidnapping me. Now I was locked up and being held captive by demons after having the greatest night of my life with Rin.

The old wooden door creaked open, revealing a familiar face; Rinto. As he walked in the two other demons bowed on their knees.

"Get up you two," he ordered them as he walked into my cell. "Leave me with alone him."

After they closed the door behind them, he walked closer to me. The sound of his feet clanking on the stone floor caused sweat to roll down my neck. He crouched down so our heights were the same before speaking to me.

"So," he began, "How does it feel? Losing something precious to you at the hands of your enemy?"

"Rinto, what the fuck are you talking about?"

He kicked me over so my head smashed against the floor and I cried out in pain. "You're such a dumb ass. At least if Rin stayed with me, she wouldn't have to worry about leaving you behind when she died."

"What?" I mumbled though the pain in my head.

"The Phoenix maybe immortal, but Rin's body isn't. If Rin is extremely close to death or if Rin decides to break her contract, the Phoenix will leave her body. Also, even with the Phoenix, Rin will age, unlike you who stays looking the same age your entire life. How would you feel knowing the one you loved is able to move on after you died?"

I couldn't tell if my mind was playing tricks on me or not, but I saw a few tears trail down the sides of Rinto's pale face. Did he really like Rin? Well if what Rin told me about him was true, I knew I couldn't trust him.

"You don't need to answer," Rinto sneered as he picked up the scythe off the floor. "If she really loves you, you'll see each other soon. Quite soon indeed."

With a smack from the handle to the head, I became unconscious.

* * *

**BTW, after counting all the results from the poll and writing a bunch of ideas down, I just recently posted the first chapter of the story.**

** Its called ****A Miscommunication and it's based off of Why Don't You Call Me Yet by Rin and Len. I love this song and I'd love it even more if you guys checked out that story too. As always please REVIEW (no counter this time) and REVIEW SOME MORE!**

******~LolliGurlz**


	13. Chapter 13

**Told you guys I's have the next chapter up soon. I'm so proud of myself for keeping my promise n.n**

**Please enjoy and review when you're done. I want five reviews before I update. (currently I have 57)**

* * *

Rin POV

It was late at night, almost ten thirty and like the note requested I was at the edge of town. After Len's disappearance, all the angels began searching for him. Now most of them were sleeping, so it was easy for me to sneak out. I took a taxi towards the border, and since I burned Rinto's letter there was no way any of the angels would be able to come after me. They didn't need to worry about me getting hurt.

I was standing in the middle of a tall grassy field, waiting as my nerves began to take over. The thin blades of grass ran against my bare calves, causing me to shudder. Around me everything was quiet and peaceful, except for the sudden noises appearing from the dark forest surrounding the border.

The tall dark skeleton-like trees moving in the wind only caused me to freak out even more as I carefully backed away. Two wolves, similar to the ones who attacked me that night, climbed out of the forest. They circled me as I pulled the cross out of my jacket pocket.

"Stay back," I exclaimed as I pulled the cover off, revealing the silver blade to the wolves. They still however lashed their sharp fangs at me as their scarlet eyes examined me. They seemed so familiar, but I couldn't place where I would've seen them. "You can't hurt me."

"She's right ladies," A voiced echoed from inside the woods. The two wolves hauled before shifting into to two girls, one with green hair and the other with red. The voice's familiarity rang in my head, causing me to misplace my feet as I tried to back away. "The big bad Phoenix could hurt you."

The voice was now registered in my head, Rinto. "What do you want?"

"What any kind, loving brother wants," He cooed. "My sweet, little sister back."

"First tell me where Len is," I called as I aimed the blade in the direction of his voice. "Then we'll talk."

"No Rin, first I talk, then Len. Or do you want me to kill him now?"

"Alright," I exclaimed. "What do you want?"

"Like I said before, all I want is you. It's quite simple really. I'll free Len, if you promise to come with me to the underworld."

Did he seriously think I'd do that? And since neither Rinto nor Len had shown up, I wasn't going to leave with these two other demons to the underworld. I clutched the handle of the cross tightly as I continued to hold it up, preparing to throw it.

"Let me see Len," I demanded as a pit formed in my throat.

"Fine," he sneered before snapping his fingers. As the two demon girls vanished, Len took their place. He sat on the ground, his hands were chained together. He was covered in bruises and dried blood stains. His eyes stayed on the ground as his body became fully visible.

"Len?" I questioned as tears welled up in my eyes. He looked up to me, with mournful eyes. "Is it really you?"

* * *

Len POV

As I awoke in the middle of a strange field, I heard a familiar voice call my name. Slowly I looked up to see Rin standing in front of me. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she ran into my chest. Since my hands were chained, I couldn't hug her properly. So as she placed her arms around my neck, I placed a hand on her back and began stroking her silky blonde hair.

"When I woke up," she cried into my shoulder, "I never thought I'd see you again."

"It's alright Rin," I tried to calm her down as I continued to pat her back.

"And after I saw all the blood, I thought something happened to you."

Carefully she backed off my shoulder, revealing her face to me. She seemed so weak, yet overjoyed to have seen me.

"I'm fine Rin," I tried to tell her.

"I love you," she whispered before falling back into my shoulder and crying.

"Aw isn't that sweet," Gumi sneered as she and Teto reappeared around Rin and me. Teto and Gumi grabbed on the collar of Rin's jacket, pulling her away from me. "What do you want us to do with her Master?"

"Nothing yet," Rinto yelled over Gumi and Teto's chatting. Slowly he walked into all of our views. His eyes were glowing red as if he smelled blood or a weakened soul. He approached Rin, cupping her chin as he raised her face towards his. "My little Rinny here still needs to make her choice."

As Rinto stood with his face so closely to Rin's, my blood began to boil within me. I knew what he'd done to her and if he tried anything with me here, he'd sure be sorry. Rin reverted her eyes towards the ground as Rinto let go of her.

"You see Rin," Rinto explained as he walked up to me. "All you have to do to set him free is come with me. No harm will be done to him."

Rin's eyes were wide and full of concern. She was falling for his plan.

"Rin don't listen to him," I yelled before Rinto smacked my cheek.

"Come on sister," Rinto taunted as he wrapped his hands around my neck, slowly tightening his grip. "Don't you want to save your little angel? That's what the Phoenix always does."

"Stop it Rinto," she childishly yelled at her brother.

"Not until you say it."

I didn't want her to do this. She wouldn't. Would she?

"You promise you'll let him go?"

"I promise, but first drop the dagger."

The cross in Rin's hand fell to the grassy floor beneath her.

"Good Rin," he smiled. "Now promise me you'll come."

"I'll go with you," she sighed as her head dropped, reverting both from Rinto and I's eyes.

"Good answer," as Rinto snapped his fingers the chains the bound me vanished in thin air. But as I looked up to Rin, she was gone.

* * *

**Aaah Rinto I f***ing hate you. I just noticed in all my stories involving Rinto he's always a douche... I guess I have Rinto problems XD**

**Anways please review (remember 5 reviews before I update) and check out my new story A Misscomunication (also RinxLen with lemons :)**

**~LolliGurlz**

**R**

** E**

** V**

** I**

** E**

** W**

**P**

** L**

** E**

** A**

** S**

** E**


	14. Chapter 14

**It's really late right now and I want to sleep, so I'm making this note a quick one. I'm sorry for the late-ish update but I've had to write a ton of papers for school recently. **

**I'll upload the next chap after I get 5 reviews (right now I have 65)**

**Please Enjoy and REVIEW ^.^**

* * *

Rin POV

As I walked behind Rinto, hands chained together, all the other demons starred ferociously at me. Their eyes hungry looking as I passed them. The sound of my feet and Rinto's hitting the floor filled my head. The hallway seemed endless as I walked, head now facing the ground. I couldn't stand seeing so many eyes on me. It reminded me of the day everyone at my school find out.

* * *

Miku and I walked towards the front of the school. I'd only broken up with Mikuo a day ago, so already everyone knew about it thanks to Facebook. Miku had promised me she wouldn't tell anyone about my secret, but I had no idea about what Mikuo would do. The thought of him doing something made me wish I hadn't come to school that day.

"It'll be fine," Miku assured me as we walked in. "Just relax Rin."

I took a deep breath as I walked up toward my locker. I put in my combination, 4-14-24, and my locker opened wide. A note on turquoise paper fell out and onto the ground. Cautiously I picked it up and found out it was addressed to me. I wanted to read it, but class started in a few minutes and I couldn't be late. So I pulled out my binders and left for my first class, Chemistry. Mikuo and I normally sat together, but Miku told me earlier that he was doing the announcements over the loudspeaker. His teal bag sat in his place though, making me think of him.

"Hey Rin," one of the popular girls came up to me. "Why did you and Mikuo break up? He's such a nice guy."

I knew I couldn't reveal my secret, especially to her; since she was a loud mouth. "We just decided to take a break, that's all."

"Why?" she loudly exclaimed causing everyone to turn towards us. "He's super hot."

"He's a loud insensitive jerk," I lied as I slammed my hands on the table in front of me. Next to me I heard the sound of someone opening their bag. Mikuo looked out from the inside of his bag, giving me a mournful look.

"I left the announcement sheet in my bag," he explained as he pulled out a piece of turquoise paper, similar to the one my note was on. "See you later."

Announcements started at eight thirty. The loudspeaker rang behind me before Mikuo began, "Good morning students of Crypton Academy. It's Monday and I know you definitely want to be in school right now. But we have something to look forward to today. Afterschool is the first football game of the season so everyone please come to support the team against our rival school, Yamaha High. The only student who probably won't be there afterschool is Rin Kagami because she's getting an ultra sound since she's pregnant."

Did he really just say that? To the entire school? I felt my cheeks heat up as everyone turned towards me, their eyes examining me. I felt my heart pounding in my chest, a pit forming in my throat as I tried to hold back my tears.

"It's not my child, because Rin wanted to wait. Guess she was just lying to me, since she got banged up. That's why I broke up with her, because she's a whore."

The room grew silent. I knew what everyone was thinking about, I could see it in their eyes. My teacher gave me a disapproving look before I ran out of the room. The note was crumbled up in my hand as I ran. There was no where I could run to though. Miku was my only friend and she wouldn't understand how I felt. So I ran up to the fourth floor of the school. There were no classes there, all that was there was a storage room.

I closed the door behind me as I sat down on a random sturdy box. I clutched the note in my right hand, wishing it would vanish. Slowly I wiped away my tears and un-crumbled the note. It was from Mikuo, no surprise there. But before I could read it a different voice rang over the loud speaker.

"Mikuo Hatsune please report to the office to receive appropriate punishment. The school is surrounded so don't think you can get away."

No longer did I care about his note, so I stuffed it into my pocket. I texted Rinto asking him if I could leave school early. He said he called the school and he'd be picking me up soon. I told him I was on the fourth floor so it would take me a while to get to him. He said it was fine.

As I got up and wandered back towards the door, the knob began shaking. The sound of someone trying to break down the door caused me to run frantically to a corner of the room.

"They won't find me here," Mikuo sighed as he sat down on a box. As I watched him the box I was hiding behind flipped over, revealing me to him. "Oh, hi Rin."

I stood there, my legs trembling under me.

"Come on, I won't hurt you. Can't we just talk?"

"No," I yelled. "You have any idea what you did?"

"I can ask you the same."

"You ruined me Mikuo. Now every guy in the school thinks I'm easy and all of my teachers probably hate me. The only person who doesn't hate me is Miku, but because of you I'm going to have no one."

"Rin stop it. I didn't do anything. Everyone was bound to find out in a few months. All I did was speed things along. You can't blame me for your problems."

"Yes I can you selfish bastard."

"What did you call me?" he snapped.

"You heard me Mikuo. All I needed was someone by my side, but you're too selfish to help me!"

"Enough Rin," he yelled back at me as he walked closer. He had me up against a wall. "You broke my heart. I loved you Rin, I guess you just never realized it. I'll just end your suffering now."

Before I could react to what he said, Mikuo began kicking my stomach. With each hard impact I cried louder, I knew what he was doing. He was trying to kill the baby. My cries became screams, blocking out the sound of my ringing phone.

"Mikuo stop," I cried in between screams and kicks. "Please."

"No. I've had enough of this shit Rin."

Suddenly before he delivered another kick the door swung open. The principal, some of the school staff and Rinto were watching us from the doorway. Some teachers grabbed Mikuo and pulled him away from me. Rinto ran to my side as I cried. The principal called for an ambulance and soon after the cops and paramedics showed up.

Rinto carried me down four flights of stairs down to the stretcher waiting for me. Mikuo was already in the backseat of a cop car. Before they sent me to the hospital I told them to drop the charges. The paramedics drove Rinto and me to the hospital.

"Rin," he exclaimed. "If the baby dies you're next."

* * *

"Rin. Rin. RIN!" Rinto yelled as I woke up from my memory. "Here's your room."

He opened a stone door with a tiny window in front of it. The room was very simple, just a bed, a sink, and a bathroom closed off with a curtain. Before I could take my first step Rinto pushed me inside and unlocked the shackles around my wrists. As I turned to talk to him, he slammed the door shut. I ran up to the door, my fists up against it.

Rinto locked the door before walking away.

"Where are you going Rinto? Don't leave me here." I yelled as he walked away. "Do you want me to break out and come after you?"

He stopped and turned back to me.

"You need to rest. After I meet with the Devil your torture will be decided. Also if you try to escape the sprinklers will spray a knock out gas into your cell. You can't leave here Rin. You'll never see the light of day again."

As he walked away, I turned my back towards the door, and slowly I rolled down to the floor. I lay on my side before crying myself to sleep.

* * *

**Okay now I've make Mikuo a douche too. . . I got issues with gender benders now in general.**

**Please review even if you hated the chapter. Criticism and ideas are always appreciated**

**~LolliGurlz**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	15. Chapter 15

**It's update time! I just finished the chapter cause I really wanted to start the next one. But first I want to thank all of you guys who have reviewed since this story has now received 70 REVIEWS!**

**This is the most reviews I've ever gotten on a story and I can't thank all of you guys enough. So no review counter for this chapter, I'll prob have the next chap up soon :)**

**Hope you all enjoy and please REVIEW!**

* * *

Len POV

"Len! Len you're alive!" Neru exclaimed as I opened the door. I stumbled into the foyer, but Neru didn't notice. She wrapped her arms around me, holding me close to her. As I pushed her off, she noticed my bruises and cuts covering my body. "Haku and Dell go get the first aid kit from the bathroom. Akaito go get Rin-."

"Rin's not here."

Neru and Akaito turned to me.

"What do you mean Len?" he asked. "She went to bed hours ago."

"No she's not in her bed," I grimly stated. "Check her room if you don't believe me."

"Where is she then?" Neru asked as she grabbed my shoulders. "And where were you? What happened to you?"

I explained to her that a demon took me hostage and Rin took my place as his prisoner. As I told Neru a worried expression formed on her face.

"Len you have any idea what this means?"

"Yes, and that's why I'm going after her."

As I turned back towards the door, I began to stumble and I almost collapsed. Neru caught me before I fell to the ground. My eyes felt heavy and my body ached with every move I made. Neru placed my arm around her shoulder as she attempted to carry me towards my room upstairs.

"Akaito," she called. "Help."

Akaito grabbed my other side and the two of them helped me up to my room. Haku and Dell were behind them, holding different medications and bandages. As Akaito placed me down on my bed, Neru instantly began cleaning the cuts with some rubbing alcohol. It stung as it seeped into the gashes covering my face and body, but slowly the pain left.

"Akaito go get some ice packs for the bruises. You two go help him," Neru ordered everyone around and even though none of them ever listened to her before, they did now. Once they all left the room Neru sat down next to me on the bed. "Len please get some rest."

"I can't Neru," I tried to explain to her. "Rin's in danger and I have to stop them from releasing the Phoenix."

"The demons are doing what to Rin?" she shrieked.

"The demon that took me said that he was going to get the Phoenix to leave Rin and he'd trap it. I guess somehow they'll use it to get immortality."

"Is that why the captured you before?" I nodded my head. Neru's eyes were full of tears as she starred down at me. "Why you Len?"

"I'm the one who's closest to her. She loves me and I love her. The demon was jealous of that."

I felt horrible once I saw my sister cry. She always seemed strong willed, but now she had cracked. As she cried she leaned into my chest. I rubbed my hand around her back as I tried to calm her down. I tried not to move to fast or else I could injure myself greater than Rinto already had. The clock to my left read one thirty in the morning. I had no idea it would take me so long to fly home. I guess it's because I'm so weak.

A loud knock on the door rang through the room.

"Neru. Len. Can we come in?" Akaito asked.

"Yes," Neru sniffed as she backed off me. Akaito and the others rushed it. Each of them were doing something in order to help me. Haku was placing ice packs on the bruises covering my skin. Dell was applying cream to my scrapes and Akaito covered them with bandages.

"Neru can you go get the bottle of elixir that I put on the dresser?" Dell asked as he finished wrapping my arm.

She nodded her head before returning with a glass green bottle. She pulled out the cork and held it up to my lips as I drank it. The smooth liquid covered my throat and its taste caused me to cringe.

Everyone began to back off me slowly. They all collected their things and left, except for Neru. Akaito looked back at her before shutting the lights and closing the door behind him. Neru brushed my bangs out of my face with her hand as I lay down.

"You have any idea how scared I was when Rin screamed," she asked, her eyes continued to water. I knew Neru was an overprotective older sister, but I'd never seen her cry before. Until now. It made me feel so guilty for causing her so much pain.

"I'm so sorry Neru."

She wiped away her tears and cleared up her throat with a few coughs. "Len do you know where Rin is?"

I knew where Rin was, I just couldn't tell my sister. She knew it was my job to protect her and if she knew she was taken to the underworld, all hell would break loose. Not to mention she'd have to tell the Heavenly Council. If they found out they could banish me from Earth and ever seeing Rin again. I nodded my head slightly.

"Well where is she? Is your vow still enabling you to contact her?"

"I think so," I muttered as the ice began to melt, causing puddles of water to cover the bed. "But both Rin and I need some sleep. I can tell she's in a lot of pain right now. I hate to disturb her rest."

Neru agreed with me as she climbed off my bed. She grabbed a velvet blanket from the foot of my bed and covered me with it.

"Get some rest Len," she cooed as she kissed me on my forehead.

* * *

**Also I finally started my Adolescence fan fic I promised in September It's called A Faraway Dream and I'd love it if you guys checked it out too. It's rated M and its gonna have a ton of LEMONS :)**

**~LolliGurlz**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the ridiculously late update. I've had a ton of tests and projects to do recently, but I have a four day weekend cause of Thanksgiving so expect me to update soon.**

**Please enjoy and REVIEW (I need 5 reviews before I update and now I have 73)**

**Also please vote on the poll on my profile :)**

* * *

Rin POV

My eyes fluttered open, revealing my dark and dreary cell. Everything was the same as it was before. I thought it was all a dream, but it wasn't. I was trapped in the underworld and I had no clue of how to escape. As I sat up I noticed a simple lunch tray with an orange on it next to me. Slowly I unpeeled it in one long spiral and began eating it. Pops of citrus filled my mouth, allowing me to smile for a bit before sulking into the door. My back was still pressed up against the door as I ate.

After devouring the orange I tried to call for Len. Not out loud, just in my head. The voice in my head sounded tired and weak. I knew if Len didn't come soon, I'd be dead.

"Rin," I heard a voice called from the other side of the door. I stood up to the window to see who it was though the small window. Rinto. He was looking directly at me, his expression cold and serious as his blue eyes looked back at mine. "The Devil is ready to see you."

"What?"

"I don't have time for this. Come on already."

Rinto opened the door and grabs me by the collar of my jacket. Before I have a chance of moving he locks the cuffs around my wrists. With his hand he grabbed the chain connecting them and drags me down the hallway. This time none of the other demons are watching me or Rinto so I felt less awkward and afraid about what was happening. He carefully presses his hand against one of the stones in the wall and slowly the wall broke apart, revealing a secret passage.

Hesitantly I stood in front of it, trying to find any light in the pitch black passage. My legs shook under me the longer I stared into the darkness as if it would swallow me.

"Come on already," Rinto exclaimed as he pushed me inside. He closed the door behind him, causing the light to vanish around us. Everything was dark and it was impossible to see ahead of me. "Walk down the stairs."

"I'd love to," I sarcastically replied. "But I can't see you idiot!"

"Can't you use your fire powers or something?" he asked.

"Yes," and with the flick of my wrist a flame ignited in my hand and I held it out as far as I could with the chains around my wrists. All I could see now was the edge of the steps, making it easier to walk without falling.

Rinto and I were completely silent, neither of us saying a word. The only thing I heard was the sound of our feet walking down the stone steps to hell. I had nothing to say and if he said anything I'd try to burn him as quickly as possible. As I walked I placed my hand on the nearby wall. Rinto's hand rested on top of mine as I walked, causing me to feel nervous.

At the end of the tunnel a pair of blood red eyes starred back at me. The closer I got the brighter the area became, making it possible for me to see once again. Rinto walked up from behind me, placing his hand around my waist as I let my chained hands fall limp in front of me; causing the flame I'd created earlier to blow out. I couldn't actually see the Devil; all I saw was his eyes since the shadows covered the rest of him. They gazed intensely at me, causing me to feel small.

"So this is the all powerful Phoenix," his voice boomed as he spoke. "Quite a beautiful young lady, is she not?"

Rinto's grip on my body got tighter.

"And Rinto, you sure your plan will grant us what we desire?"

"Yes," he nodded his head. "Once the child of the Phoenix and the Demon is born, its blood will be able to grant us immortality."

"That's why _you _raped me? Why you forced me to keep her?" I exclaimed in shock as I tried to push away from him. As I walked away, I covered my mouth with my hands. "To get immortal blood?"

"You clueless Phoenix," the Devil sneered. "Didn't those _angels_ tell you anything about your powers? Didn't _that angel_ tell you anything? You think you can trust a person."

I just stood there terrified, my knees knocking under me. I knew he was talking about Len, but Len had to have a reason for not telling me everything about my powers. Maybe he was trying to protect me?

"Guess not. You should know that your blood is able to heal anyone, including yourself. Wheatear they are a human, an animal, an angel or a demon. However because angels currently share the Phoenix's blood, it's impossible for us demons to get its healing abilities. That's why your brother was picked to be a demon. Cause he was already close enough to the Phoenix to get what I needed, a demon that shares blood with the Phoenix."

Rinto walked up to me, grabbing my chained hands and flipping me around so they were behind my back. "What do you want me to do with her?"

"Go lock her in _the_ room Rinto. At midnight the planets will be aligned and I will forever be immortal."

The two red eyes of the Devil closed, causing the room to darken. Instead of going back up the stairs, he walked me down a new hallway to a cold room. The walls were grey like my cell, but it was different. Two chains with cuffs hung from the wall and Rinto unlocked my old cuffs and placed me in the new ones. My body fell to the ground, limp and tired.

"See you later dear sister," he called as he locked the door. But before walking away he said one thing that stayed in my head till I could no longer bear to hold back my tears. "Can't wait to see our daughter later."

* * *

**Please vote on my poll and REVIEW (5 reviews to update)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone! So I'm sad to say it but, The Phoenix is Reborn, is going to be over soon. There will be at least 3 more chapters and an epilogue. Also I've thought of a really good Rin x Len story to write after this and if you want I'll put a little preview at the end of the next chapter.**

**Please REVIEW and I hope you enjoy :)**

**P.S. I'm almost at 100 reviews. . .please try to get me over 100 n.n**

* * *

Len POV

"Len. Len," I heard Rin's voice ringing in my head as I woke up.

The sudden sound of her voice caused me to jump up in my bed and fall out; onto the floor. It felt like ages since I'd last heard it. When I stood up and looked to my side, I read the clock that was on my nightstand. It was ten at night already and judging from the sound of the door opening downstairs everyone had just returned after searching for Rin for an entire day.

"Please hurry. It's getting late and at midnight something is supposed to happen. I don't know but please hurry!"

Her voice sounded desperate, like she was crying here in front of me. I tried to tell her I was coming, but as I was about to sneak out the window Neru came in to check on me. She'd been out all day searching with the other angels for any sign of Rin. I could tell from the dark bags surrounding her eyes she was exhausted.

When she gazed at me, she was shocked by my current position. She could tell I was sneaking out and covered her mouth with her hands. My wings were already opened up and I was about to take off until she called my name.

"Len, what are you doing?"

"Rin's calling for me. I have to go." She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the window frame.

"Len you need to rest. Everyone's looking for her, she's nowhere," she paused. "Len what if-?"

"What if what?" I snapped back at her, causing her to freak out and let go of me. "I just heard from her."

"Len are you sure you're alright? You could be hearing things."

"No I'm not Neru. Rin's alive. She needs me so I'm going."

"Where?"

"The Underworld."

* * *

Rin POV

"It's time," I heard Rinto exclaim as he opened the door. As he approached me, I tried to run away. However my hands were chained to the wall behind me, making any chance of escape impossible. He slowly walked up to me and then pushed me up against the wall behind me. He held my hands down with his as he leaned closer.

He was breathing on me and the familiar smell of his cologne covered me once again. He leaned closer, now he was breathing on my ear.

"Get off Rinto," I begged as I tried to move my arms, "Please."

"No way!" he sneered, "I've been without you for months now. I need you again."

He threw me down to the ground and climbed on top of me. With the same old knife he cut off my clothes, leaving me completely naked on the floor. His cold hands danced across my skin, moving up from my stomach to my chest. He leaned down into me, placing my left nipple in his mouth. As he chewed on it, he groped my right one. I cried out as he touched me, making me feel vulnerable again. I was unable to focus which made it impossible for me to use my powers.

"Please Rinto," I moaned. He raised his head and moved closer.

"No Rin. I'm must take back what is mine. That angel ruined everything. And now you'll pay."

He crashed his lips up against mine. His tongue ran over my lips, causing me to try to pull away. As I resisted, my mouth opened slightly and his tongue slid inside. It ran over the walls of my mouth and my teeth. We stayed like this, with his forcing his tongue in my mouth for what felt like hours. However it was only a few minutes. Eventually we broke apart. He wiped his mouth with the side of his hand, revealing his grinning face.

"Oh how I've missed you Rin."

"I can't say the same for _you_."

"You're so ungrateful Rin. Don't you realize you'll be helping people? In a matter of ours you'll save the lives of many-."

"I'm not helping you or the Devil!" I exclaimed as I tried to raise myself off the ground. But Rinto pushed me back down onto the floor.

"You dumbass. You realize where you are? You're in Hell. Even if the angel tries to save you, his chances of beating anyone here are slim. Barely there. Just give up Rin, you're mine and you always will be."

With that he stuck to fingers into me without warning. He scratched his sharp nails against the inner walls. I cringed in pain; it felt like he was cutting me inside with knives. When he pulled his hand out, his fingers were covered in red blood, my blood.

One finger at a time he placed them into his mouth, licking off the blood. This caused his eyes to turn red and slowly he climbed off me.

"How could I live without that taste?"

"You're a sick bastard!" I shrieked. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Nothing Rin. Nothing at all, I'm just waiting for my daughter."

He picked me up and carried me into a different room. This one was much bigger than either of my previous cells. In the middle of the room was a table with cuffs on it. Rinto carefully placed me down, but shortly after locked me back up with the cuffs. They held me down on the table. Overhead were a pair of red eyes, the Devil was watching too.

"Rinto," the Devil called. "Hurry already. I desire immortality and if you give me it my full power will be restored."

"And that means you have the ability to control peoples' minds?" Rinto asked. The Devil replied with a yes. "So Rin will love me and never leave me?"

"Yes Rinto. Now hurry."

Rinto's nails were still sharp and he ran one across my stomach. I couldn't look at the new wound he'd created, but nothing could allow me to forget the smell of fresh blood.

"What the fuck?" I heard Rinto gasp before turning to face me. "Where's the baby?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the kind of late update. **

**I was hoping to post this chap on Rin and Len's B-day, but I didn't have time.**

**Hope you enjoy. . .**

**and**

**REVIEW**

* * *

Rin POV

As Rinto back away from me, hands covered in blood, I felt chills roll down my spine.

My blood covered his hands. I was too freaked out to touch the wound Rinto created, because I knew it was deep. Just thinking about it made my body temperature begin to drop. Which made my skin turn paler than usual, making my blue veins extremely visible. My eyes felt heavy and my head was aching like someone slammed it against a door fifty times.

"What do you mean 'where's the baby?'" The devil's voice boomed. His eyes glared down at Rinto who had sweat rolling down the back of his neck. Rinto's knees were buckling and his breathing got loud.

"I…I…I…" Rinto stuttered nervously before turning to me. His eyes turned red and his gaze pieced through me. "Rin what did you do?"

Rinto wrapped his blood covered hands around my neck and slammed me down on the table. Slowly his grip got tighter around me, making it impossible to either breathe or speak. With his nails his dug them into my neck, cutting the skin on my neck, causing me to loss even more blood.

"Rinto," I muttered as I tried to get up. "Stop."

"No Rin!" He slammed me back down. "If I can't have your love, then no one will! Especially not LEN!"

Weakly I grabbed Rinto's hands and burned him. The skin on his wrists turned black and charred. He yanked his hands off my neck to examine his burns.

"You bitch!"

I tried to get up, but I realized that my hands and feet were still chained down.

"Oh look at her try to escape," the Devil murmured. "It almost makes my stomach growl."

"No," Rinto exclaimed. "She's mine. Her soul was supposed to be mine."

"You think you can tell me what's mine?" the Devil questioned Rinto before smacking him across the face. Rinto stumbled backwards into a wall. Where the Devil's eyes previously gazed down at me vanished and a person appeared in front of me. He had long violet hair and matching eyes. He wore all black. The man climbed on top of me and began caressing my face before pressing his lips on mine. I pushed him off me and burned through his shirt to his chest. "You can't fight me forever Phoenix."

"I'll fight you till you're dead!" I exclaimed as I sat up. I burned through the cuffs holding my hands down. But then I realized the wound Rinto made still hadn't healed. I placed a hand on my stomach and then held it up to my eyes. Blood. I burned it off my hand before a wave of dizziness came over me.

"Your time is running out girl," The devil hollered. "Phoenix, the girl's body is too weak to contain your power. Give your power to me! You have no other choice. None of the angels are here to take her place."

An orange colored light appeared out of my hands. As it moved away towards the Devil, I felt even more tired. My eyelids fluttered open and close as I lay back on the table. As my eyes slowly closed shut, I heard Len's voice in the back of my head.

"I, Len Kagamine, an angel sent from heaven vow to protect you at all costs. Nothing will harm you and I will not perish till I know you're safe."

Was what Len said a lie? Was his vow nothing, just a joke?

A tear rolled down the side of my cheek as I felt my life slip away from me.

* * *

Len POV

After fighting through a group of demons who guarded an entrance to a hallway, finally I made it inside the Devil's keep. I knew Rin had to be somewhere in here. In front of me was a large door and carefully I opened it. Inside the room I saw Rin lying unconscious on a metal table as the Phoenix came out of her, Rinto who was lying against a wall, and a guy who I guessed was the Devil in his human form was attempting to take the Phoenix's power.

The Phoenix's orange glow began leaving Rin's body and began moving towards the Devil.

"Yes Phoenix," The Devil ushered the glow towards himself. "There's no one here who can contain you. No human, no angel-."

"What about me?" I ran up so the Devil saw me. "I'm an angel. You've saved me before and by taking my body we'll be a way for me to repay my debt."

The orange glow darted towards me and faded into me. My back felt as if someone lit it on fire as two scarlet red angel wings emerged out of my back. I felt a strong warmth run through my body that gave me strength and determination. But that was when it hit me, if the Phoenix was leaving Rin did Rin break the contract or was she on the verge of death.

"No!" The Devil yelled. "That was supposed to be _my _power!"

A scythe emerged from his hand and he began swinging it at me. I dodged all of his attacks, since I had no idea how to control my new pyrokinetic abilities. As he swung, he spoke to me. "What a shame."

"What?"

"The girl only has a short amount of time left. Surely she'll be dead soon-."

"Stop it!"

I felt warmth surge through my body into my hands. Flames shot out through my finger tips and I slashed the flames across his chest. Blisters from the burns covered his chest and I used some of the embers I created to open them. He was crying out in pain as he stumbled backwards into a wall.

I knew if I could keep the Devil distracted long enough, then he wouldn't be able to return to his spirit form. Then he'd died since he can't stay in his human form for too long. But would Rin be able to survive till then? What if she died before I could stop him?

I held a flame up to his neck and it was positioned so if he moved, he'd die.

"Poor human girl." The Devil sighed as he looked back at Rin. Her skin was practically white, except for the spots that were stained with blood. "She got only a few minutes left."

"Stop distracting me," I exclaimed as I felt tears roll down my face.

"If only someone could save her."

"Shut up you son of a bitch!"

"What's it going to be? Are you going to kill me and let her die? Or save her and let me get away? Tick tock angel, time's running out."

* * *

**OoOoOh is Len gonna save Rin?**

**or**

**Kill the DEVIL?**

**Tell me what you want in your REVIEW **

**and **

**please check out the poll on my wall so you get a say in my next story.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi Everyone and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**2013 is here and I'm so excited for the new year!**

**Since this story is almost over, I decided to ask you guys whether you want a sequel or not. **

**If you do, PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS! Cause I have none right now.**

**Also I have a poll on my profile where you can vote on my next Vocaloid Fan Fic. **

**The options are Synchronicity, Virgin Suicides, Cantarella, Spice, Mermaid, and Ah it's a Wonderful Cat Life.**

**Please vote, give me some ideas for the sequel, REVIEW, and enjoy :)**

* * *

Len POV

"What's it going to be? Are you going to kill me and let her die? Or save her and let me get away? Tick tock angel, time's running out."

I looked back at Rin as I held the blade to his throat. She lay practically motionless on the cold metal table. The only movement she made was her rising chest which allowed her to breath. Blood had dried on her neck so it wasn't as rich a red as it could be. However fresh blood was even more visible cause it was dripping out of her stomach and rolling down off the edge of the table.

"By the time I die, she'll be gone too Phoenix." I turned my head back toward the Devil. "You have to make your choice."

I looked down at the ground.

I couldn't believe what I was about to do.

I would regret this decision for the rest of my life, but I had to do what had to be done.

I held the blade closer to his throat and a few drops of blood dripped down his neck. His eyes were full of fear as I dug the blade in closer. But before the wound became too deep and I decapitated him, I yanked out the blade and threw it to the ground. When it hit the ground, the Devil dropped to the floor and began shaking rapidly before laughing deviously.

"Foolish choice Phoenix. This day will not be my last." And with that the Devil vanished without a trace.

I ran over to Rin who was lying on the table. My hand hovered over my nose and mouth to see if she was still breathing. Her breaths were faint and there were long pauses between them. I ran my other hand over her stomach and the skin regenerated over the wound. However I knew just that wouldn't save her. Her blood was mostly covering the floor beneath the table. She was surely going to die from blood loss in a matter of minutes.

Carefully I picked her up in my arms and placed us both down on the floor. A single tear had left a trail down the side of her cheek, and gently I rubbed it away. As she lay in my arms, her skin became colder and duller.

"Rin," I called her name as I tried to get her attention. She didn't react at all. Her eyelids didn't even twitch.

"Rin," I called her name again as I felt my throat getting tighter. I caressed her cold face, hoping my touch would do something.

Behind me I heard the sound of someone getting up. Swiftly I turned my head and saw Rinto stumbling up. His eyes were cloudy and he had difficulty getting up on his feet. His hands were stained with blood, Rin's blood. Once he regained his focus, Rinto ran over to us.

"Rin!" he cried as he looked at his little sister.

He knelt down next to me and cautiously reached over so he could caress her face. His ran a finger down her next as he searched for a pulse. But instead of finding what he wanted, he just cried. "It wasn't supposed to end like this. We were going to be together after the Devil got what he wanted. We were going to live together, me, you and Yuki. And I was going to change; I was going to be a different brother. I was willing to do anything for you and Yuki. Please don't leave me right before everything changes for the better."

He paused to catch his breath. He looked over at me and then back to his sister. He ran his fingers through her blonde hair. I heard him swallow a pit in this throat before continuing. "If you don't want to be with me and would rather be with Len, it's fine. As long as you're happy, I don't care who you're with. So please don't die. You deserve a long life full of happiness, not this."

Rinto brushed Rin's bangs off her forehead before kissing it and slowly after he stood up. He looked down at me with his red eyes. As he looked, his eyes changed from red to blue before walking out of the room without another word.

"Rin," I whimpered as I cradled her head in my hand. I felt tears roll down my cheeks and some of them fell onto her face. "I promised I'd protect you, and I failed you. But you can't leave me now. You hear me? Please stay with me. Please Rin."

My forehead pressed up against her's and tears continued to pour out. They landed on her cheeks and slid down her face to the floor. I was hopeless. Carefully I placed her down on the floor beneath us and crossed her arms over her chest before kissing her forehead. "I love you Rin."

I looked down at my hands and watched flames emerge from them. They spun around Rin and me, creating a wall of flames around us. Rin's body lifted off the floor and the flames rushed into her back, transforming into a pair of wings. All of the dried up blood vanish and at the same time the pigment came back to her skin. Her wings wrapped around her body and slowly vanished. She landed back next to be on her back. She looked perfectly fine; however her eyes still didn't open.

"Rin," I cried once again as I covered my eyes with my hands.

Suddenly a golden light appeared around Rin. Her entire body began glowing and I felt a hand touch mine. I pulled my hands off my eyes and looked down. The eyes I thought I'd never see open again were looking up at me. Tears rolled out of her sapphire eyes, down her cheeks.

"Len," faintly she called my name. "You came for me."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and she placed her's around my neck. She cried into my chest as I stroked her hair.

"Of course I did," I whispered in her ear.

"Because of your vow?" she pulled out of my chest and looked at me with a questioning look.

"No," I told her. "Because I love you."

* * *

**Don't worry, this story isn't over yet.**

**Let's just say the Heavenly Council is going to have something to say about all of this XD**

**Please REVIEW, VOTE and GIVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR A SEQUEL**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi Everyone.**

**Here it is,**

**after the long hiatus **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The last chapter of The Phoenix is Reborn.**

**:'(**

******:'(**

**********:'(**

******:'(**

******:'(**

******:'(**

******:'(**

******:'(**

******:'(**

******:'(**

**But**

**I do have plans for a sequel **

**so look out for it~!**

* * *

Rin P.O.V.

Len carried me back home in his arms. I could tell from his silence and expression he was thinking deeply about something. He seemed nervous and I wanted to know why. But I decided not to bother him as he flew.

Even though I felt fine now, he refused to let me fly myself home.

When we got there, Len carefully placed me down on the doorstep before knocking on the door. There was no reply. Len checked his pocket for his key, but he told me he left it inside. So Len knocked again and this time someone answered.

"Who's there?" An unfamiliar voice asked from the inside.

I heard Len gulp, "Len Kagamine."

The door opened and all I remember seeing was a bright flash of light before blanking out.

When my eyes opened, I found myself in the middle of a grassy field. Instantly I knew where I was and felt calmer too. This was the park a mile away from my parents' old house. They used to take me and Rinto here every day when I was little and I went there often to relax.

I walked around to a tall oak tree where my father built a swing for Rinto and me to play on. I sat down and listened to the squeaking noise the swing made as I moved back and forth.

"Oh Yuki, I wanted to take you here more than anything," I sighed. I examined the scenery around me as I swung, but stopped once I noticed something in the distance.

Two people, a man and a woman, were walking towards me. In between them, holding the woman's hand was a little girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes. She skipped as the man and the woman walked and a sweet smile covered her face.

As they came closer, I recognized the man and woman. They were my parents. Both of them were wearing the clothes they had on before they died in the crash. However I still didn't recognize the little girl. It clearly wasn't me, so who was it?

Something made me run to them. I wasn't sure what, but I felt the need to go to them. I stopped when I was a few feet away from them, and they stopped too.

"Mommy," the little girl exclaimed before running up to me. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly. That's when I realized who this was. It was Yuki.

I bent down so I was her height and hugged her back. My parents walked up to us and I saw my mom smile. Just seeing them made my eyes well up with tears.

"Mommy," Yuki asked. "Why are you crying?"

I wiped my tears away. "Because Yuki, I'm so happy to see you."

I stood up and Yuki still hugged me around my legs. I looked at my parents and felt myself smile.

"Rin," my mother began. "I'm so sorry. Your father and I wanted to be with you, to protect you."

"We've seen it all Rin," my father placed a hand on my shoulder. "And we felt so helpless watching it."

I felt a few tears roll down my cheeks. Yuki tugged on the hem of my shirt.

"Mommy, can you stay with us?"

"I'm sorry Yuki," I knelt down and hugged her. "I wish I could, but I-."

I didn't want to lie to my daughter, but I had no clue what to tell her.

"Your mommy has to go away," My mom bent down next to us. "But she'll come back and we can all play together then."

"Really?" Yuki exclaimed. "You mean mommy will stay with us?"

I nodded my head. "I promise I'll come back Yuki."

"Pinky promise?" Yuki held up her pinky finger. After I wrapped mine around her's.

"I pinky promise to come back," I smiled. Then it all became distorted and the faces of Yuki and my parents faded away.

"Where am I? Where's the field?" I asked when I woke up in an unfamiliar all white room. The walls, floor and bed beneath me were all white. How could I have gotten from the field to here? Wait, my parents and Yuki aren't even alive, "It must have just been a dream."

I sat up in a simple white bed and looked around some more. Besides the bed it was empty. There were no windows so I had no clue of figuring out where I was. Across from me was a door. Carefully I walked over and tried to open it.

"Of course it's locked," I sighed as I landed back on the bed. Then soon after, I heard someone knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Me," Neru sighed. "Come on already. The Heavenly Council needs to meet with you and Len."

"W-w-what?" I stuttered. "Am I in heaven?"

"Yeah," Neru replied as she opened the door. Her wings were opened behind her and she was wearing a white dress. "Don't worry, you're not dead. They just need to talk to you and Len."

"What about?" I was very confused about what was going on.

Neru shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea. I was just sent to get you."

I got up off the bed and followed Neru out of the room. There she led me to the edge of a cliff. She told me we had to fly in order to get to heaven. I let out my amber wings and flew next to Neru. The entire flight we were both silent. Neru seemed nervous about something, but I didn't ask. Well I was nervous too. What did the Heavenly Council want with Len and me? Did we do something wrong?

* * *

Len P.O.V.

I stood in front of the Heavenly Council. We were waiting for Rin to show up before anything started. Everyone was silent and nervously I toyed with the hem of my shirt. It was so weird to be back in heaven when I've been on the earth for so long. I could feel the council glaring at me, so I reverted my eyes down to the floor.

Eventually Rin arrived with Neru. I assumed they flew here since both of them had opened wings. Rin's disappeared into her back while Neru folded her's back up. Rin stood by my right and Neru was on my left. The Heavenly Council asked Neru to leave after she arrived, saying they wanted to speak to Rin and I in private.

"What do you have to tell my brother that I can't be there to hear?" Neru exclaimed. The leader of the council went up to her and whispered something in her ear. When he backed away, Neru's expression changed and she instantly ran out without another word to either Rin or I. I didn't want to know what the leader told Neru, but I knew I'd soon find out.

"Len Kagamine, Rin Kagani," The leader of the council began. "You have both been summoned here so the council may decide your fate."

He looked over at Rin with a cold and piercing stare. I could tell she was nervous and gently I held onto her hand.

"Rin Kagani, you are the Phoenix. Correct?"

"Y-y-yes," Rin stuttered. I could tell she was nervous, I even felt her hand get a little clammy.

"This angel promised to protect you," The council leader pointed to me, "Did he not?"

"He did," I was wondering what the council was getting at by asking Rin these tedious questions. They knew about my vow and Rin being the Phoenix because I alerted them about that when I began training Rin.

"Was that promise fulfilled?" Of course they were going to bring this up. I was assuming they would.

"Yes," Rin nodded her head. I looked at her confusedly after her response. She knew I broke the vow, so why did she lie? Did she want both of us to get into even more trouble then we will be?

"But he let you end up in the Underworld!" One of the council members exclaimed. "How can you say he protected you when you almost died?"

Rin held tightly onto my hand, "Because it wasn't his fault for me getting captured. I made my choice and you can't blame Len for that."

Everyone was silent.

"Len Kagamine," The council leader turned to me, "Do you know what the punishment is for breaking a vow? Or going into the Underworld?"

I bit my lip as I remembered the punishment. They wouldn't do that, would they? I looked over at Rin who was confused and scared. She has no idea what I possibly got her into.

'I'm so sorry Rin.'

* * *

Rin P.O.V.

"Yes, I do," Len muttered.

He looked at me from the corner of his eye. I could tell the punishment wasn't something I wanted to hear. I clutched even tighter on his hand as I expected the Council leader to tell me the punishment.

"Does Rin know?" The leader asked Len.

"No," Len reverted his gaze to the floor. "I never told her." He let go of my hand, making me feel alone and uneasy.

"Well should I tell her, or you?"

"You," Len grunted.

The leader looked me directly in the eyes. He placed his hands on my shoulders and held me tightly so I couldn't move my arms.

"The punishment for breaking a vow is banishment from Heaven. Len is no longer able to return after leaving here today. Len is banned from having any contact to any other angels, no matter who they are to him."

"Is that it?" I nervously asked.

The leader shook his head. "Either Len is forbidden to ever coming near you again, or you have to take his life." The leader let go of me and walked a few steps away from me. I looked at Len and felt my throat turn dry. Why was he being punished for what I did? It's not fair to him!

"Why are you doing this?" I exclaimed angrily and I felt flames form in my hands.

"Rin stop," Len placed his hands on my shoulders and turned me to face him.

"No!" I pushed away from him and turned back to the council. "I was the one who broke the vow. Don't punish Len for my actions. And if it wasn't for the demons and the Devil, none of this would've happened!"

"Rin," Len exclaimed. "Stop this. It's alright."

"No it's not!" I cried. Len wrapped his arms around me as I cried into his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair. Len let go of me and wiped away my tears. "I can't lose you again."

"Rin, I'll always be with you," Len caressed my face as he held my hand. "No matter what happens, we'll be together."

"Len," The leader began, "You may choose your fate, death or separation from Rin. Choose wisely and suffer which ever punishment you choose."

We were all silent as we waited for Len's answer.

It felt like hours and I thought I'd faint if this went on any longer.

Len let go of my hand and walked up to the leader.

I listened to his shoes clanking against the marble floor beneath us.

"Death," Len muttered. I felt my heart sink. "I don't want to be alive if she is no longer with me."

"What?" I exclaimed once I heard his answer. "Len, you can't make me do this!"

Len didn't say a word to me. He looked over at the floor, away from me. He went down on one knee as the leader went behind him and cuffed his wrists. Another council member got up and grabbed Len's wings. They were chained to the floor of the room. Len didn't even struggle or try to break free; he just let them chain him up.

"I won't do it!"

"Rin," Len growled, "Do it!"

I felt my eyes water once he said that.

"Do as he asks," The leader replied calmly, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I pulled my body away from the leader's reach and slowly walked closer to Len. I forced myself to form flames in my hands. I didn't want to, but it was what Len wished. I loved him and if this was what he wanted, I'd do it.

Then I shaped them into a dagger.

Once it was done, I moved it towards Len. As it moved towards his chest, tears ran down my cheeks. Len held his head down so I couldn't see his face or see me cry.

Why did this have to happen?

Why did have to end this way?

I reverted my eyes since I couldn't watch myself kill him.

Still I moved the blade closer.

The blade was inches away from Len's chest.

I didn't want to move it any closer, but I had to.

"Stop!" I heard a voice exclaim.

I dropped the dagger and watched the flames go out once it hit the ground.

"What are you doing?" The leader growled.

"Please Leader, let me explain," one of the council members began, "Rin has a point. If the Devil never sent the demons after her, the vow wouldn't have been broken. Len had nothing to do with it."

"So what do we do then?" The leader exclaimed.

"Well we have to have someone protecting Rin," The council member reasoned. "If we don't they could go after her again. And Len needs someone too. Since he almost killed the Devil and freed Rin, the Devil and the demons will be plotting their revenge against him."

"That's true."

Len slowly and shakily stood up and walked next to me.

The leader thought about everything and then he had an idea. "Rin, Len, I won't punish either of you if you both vow to protect each other and finish what Len started and kill the Devil. If you do so, then what happened will be forgotten and neither of you will be punished. However if you don't then Len what we explained to Rin before will happen. Understand?"

Both Len and I nodded our heads.

"But we won't let both of you go away just like that," The leader grinned. "Len, because you went to the Underworld we'll give you back your memories from when you were alive. They will test your devotion, just so you know."

"I understand," Len seemed nervous about getting his memories back. I didn't know why it was a bad thing, but I knew I'd find out soon.

"And Rin," The leader turned to me, "Because you claim you were partially the cause of the vow being broken, whatever happened because of the demons' interferences in your life, you must fix. If any relationships were ruined or anything of that sort, you must fix them to prove you're loyal to people in past, present and future."

I didn't exactly understand the reasoning behind my 'punishment' if you want to call it that. But I told the leader I understood.

"You two should head back to earth immediately. Rin, Len the council dismisses you."

Len held out his hand and I accepted it. We turned away from the council and walked out of the room. When we left the sight of the council, I felt my eyes fill up with tears.

"Rin," Len exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing," I cried. "I just thought I'd lose you forever and-."

"Rin," Len caressed my face. "After all we went through; I don't think you could lose me that easily."

Len cupped my chin and held me close.

Seconds later our lips met in a kiss.

Something I never thought would happen again.

* * *

**I want to thank EVERYONE who has read, reviewed, followed and/or favorited this story.**

**You guys made me want to continue this story.**

**And you made me feel like someone really cared.**

**I can't thank you guys enough~!**

**Hope to see you at the sequel and my other stories.**

**xoxo**

**LolliGurlz**


End file.
